A Better Forever: A Twilight Saga FanFiction
by SuperBat5795
Summary: Two years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella discover secrets from Bella's family that gives them the power to expand their family. They then run into some situations that get resolved with some old friends from Mystic Falls. Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullens team up with the Salvatores and Mikaelsons to ensure everyones better forever. Better sumary inside
1. Chapter 1: Family Secrets

**Summary:** Two years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella notice that Nessie's powers seem to multiply and grow stronger by the day, and when Charlie shows up and informs them of some family secrets they are given the power to grant themselves their happy forevers. With the help of some friends from Mystic Falls and a few Originals the Cullens face any and every challenge before them.

**AN: **Okay I really suck at summaries, but I can tell you that so far the story is a whole lot better than it sounds. For returning readers there have been updates to the story and some details have been changed. You can reread the chapters now or they will be explained later. Anyways, please read and review and enjoy the journey of the Cullen and their friends. Oh, and if you enjoy this crossover, be sure to tell your friends so they can read it.

**Chapter One: Family Secrets**

**Bella POV:**

Awhile ago I gave up my normal human life for a life so wonderful I wouldn't want to trade it for anything. I, of course, wouldn't have this beautiful life without my amazing vampire husband, Edward. Thanks to him I can spend forever with my new family, amazing husband, and beautiful daughter. Oh, and Jacob. I almost forgot he's now stuck with us for eternity.

Renesmee was sitting in the kitchen with Jacob eating her breakfast, while Edward and I sat in the living room waiting on Charlie's visit. It was all too easy to pick up on the nervous tone in my father's voice when he called that morning asking to come over. That plus the fact he had something to tell Edward and I had me on edge as time drew closer.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright," Edward whispered in my ear. His voice, that always seemed to soothe me, didn't sway my nerves a smidge.

"How are you so sure," I demanded in a whisper just as the TV popped on and turned to Nessie's favorite show before she even entered the room. Her gifts seemed to multiply as time goes by, but to her it was as natural as breathing. Her growth had seemed to slow for now as my two years-old baby was now looking eight years-old.

"Because we can handle anything," he whispered back with a chuckle.

I took an unneeded deep breath and felt Edward stiffen at my side. "What's wrong?"

Edward stared ahead while he answered. "Charlie's bringing two guest. I can't read their minds, but from what I'm getting from Charlie, they have a lot to do with what he has to tell us."

"What does he have to tell us," I asked worried.

"He's being careful not to think about that," Edward said looking towards the driveway. "His mind just disappeared."

"What," I demand shooting up from the sofa.

"He's okay," Edward assured me with a look of concern on his face. "It's just like his mind has been shielded. They are turning in now."

Soon Charlie's cruiser pulled up in front of the house. I walked over to the front door with Edward following me. Before Charlie had the chance to knock, I had the door open and welcomed him inside as I took in the sight of the two women with him.

The older lady was still quite young looking and bared a striking resemblance to my grandma Swan. She had deep raven locks that matched the color of the young girl with her. The girl had the prettiest black curls that resembled those of Nessie and even seemed to have hints of the bronze color in them while her eyes were a beautiful hazel. While I watched her, I could see a sense of nervousness set in and her eyes change to a bright emerald green. The same green I pictured Edward had before he became a vampire. She was so beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" I managed to get the words from my lips as he walked inside followed by the two women. "Who are your friends?"

My dad seemed to become more nervous after that question, but he managed to whisper, "Bella, can we talk to you, Edward, and Carlisle in private?"

I heard Carlisle appear at the bottom of the stairs and answer my father's question for me. "Of course, Charlie. Right this way."

Edward and I picked up the rear as Carlisle lead us all to his study. This gave Edward the chance to voice what he experienced with me. "Did you experience the same thing I did," he asked quietly.

"Feeling as if I know that girl," I asked back quickly.

"Yes," he responded as we reached the door to the study.

Everyone except Edward, the girl, and I found a seat while we stood against the wall facing everyone else. "Mrs. Cullen, would you like to sit down," the young girl spoke while indicating to the remaining empty chair.

"No, thank you though for asking, but you can have the seat seeing as you are a guest," I reply and she gives me a small nod as she voiced a thank-you.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you again," the older woman stated breaking the silence.

"You as well, Amelia," Carlisle said happily to the older woman. "It's been what, a good century?"

"Yes, I saw you last before you moved to Chicago and found your son there. It's been way too long," Amelia said with a smile. "And now we're in-laws." She laughed a small laugh and looked over to me.

"I didn't know you were related to Bella," Carlisle said with slight amusement. I looked to my father for an answer, but he kept his eyes down.

"Yes, my son married and had Helen with a human, who in turn married and had Charles with a human. Then Bella was born to Charles and the half-witch Renee," what I'm assuming was my great, great grandmother informed Carlisle.

"Excuse me," I said looking at the woman, "you said human as if you are not one."

"I'm not. Well not exactly," she answered, "I'm immortal, but in a different way than you."

What was this lady thinking?! She practically just signed my father's death warrant for him. He couldn't know about this stuff at all. Our need-to-know basis had been working and kept him in our lives. I couldn't let him find out. Not only will he be in danger, he'll not want to be around any of us. In a desperate attempt to keep my father in the dark and spare him the fact his daughter was one of the figures of nightmares I spoke, "Dad why don't you go downstairs and see Nessie while we finish this talk up here?"

"I know what you are Bella, and I know why you're scared about me knowing, but you don't have to be. My knowledge of your world stems from stories passed down," Charlie stated. "I suspected what the Cullens were from day one, but I always thought the stories were just stories. Then you changed and had Nessie who's different, and I was forced to see that the stories were true."

"He is part of the royal family in the supernatural world. I am a witch. Neither you, nor your father have been able to perform magic due to small amounts of magical genes in your DNA. With so few it made the magic weak and unable to be developed," Amelia explained while watching for my reaction. "Though you kept some family traits. Your mental shield is proof of that.

"I'm sure you've noticed that your daughter has had extreme development in her gifts and even gained a few. As I'm sure you're aware of, vampirism enhances a lot of things including emotions and skills that may cause a special gift like your husbands telepathy. The vampire side of your daughter enhanced the magic genes that you passed down to her enough for her to be able to practice and developed her magic. I believe that you becoming a vampire might have done the same for the magic genes you possess. It could prove to be quite a handy gift. It might even help you have another child or be able to gift the ability to have children onto the members of your family."

I look at Amelia stunned and heard a small, sad sigh. My eyes darted to see the young girl staring out the back wall with sad, tear-brimmed eyes that had again magically changed color to a beautiful chocolate brown. Though I was still stunned by her beauty, her sadness broke my heart.

Edward stiffened next to me and the girl's eye met his with a pleading glance. I saw Edward give a slight nod from the corner of my eye just as Carlisle asked her, "Pardon me miss, but may I ask who you are?"

She held back the tears that were so close to falling and forced a smile before she turned to Carlisle. "I am the next queen of our world. I cannot tell you my name or my parentage because it may affect some of the decisions you are yet to make. Though if you're really curious I'm sure that Alice can explain everything to you once the time is right," the young girl answered with such regality in her voice that it was obvious without her words that she was some kind of royalty. "I am here as a part of my royal trials. Certain events have happened in my life recently that have made it necessary for me to go back through time to learn from the previous queens during their reigns and handling situations in a queenly manner. I apologize I tend to babble when I'm nervous. Grandma, it seems I still have a lot to learn sometime else."

"Of course dear," Amelia said with a smile.

"Goodbye, everyone, it was nice meeting you," the girl said and within an instant she was gone, but I had a feeling I would see her again soon.

The meeting ended with Amelia leaving in the same fashion as the young girl and Charlie leaving to meet Sue at the Lodge. After the meeting I couldn't help but think about the information I gained. My daughter and I are witches, and I can help my family and myself to have more children. I look down at the book of spells Amelia left with me. My mind is made up and I have to talk to Rosalie.

**AN: **And that is the revised version of chapter one. There weren't too many changes, but there were some. I know I may have missed a few things grammar wise and maybe a few things to help it be understood better. I don't believe I'm through editing the story in any way, but I hope to get it all as close to perfect soon. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I invite you to check out the next chapter. Until next time guys... SuperBat5795


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

AN: Hello again everyone. This is the second chapter of A Better Forever. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to review and if you like it please follow and favorite. I now give you chapter two. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

Bella POV:

I didn't waste any time finding Rosalie after I made my decision. I found her in the garage under Emmett's Jeep changing the oil. "Hello, Bella," she greeted me when I stood next to her legs which were sticking out from under the car.

"Hey, Rose. I was wondering if you'd want to go for a drive with me. I'd really like to talk to you about something."

She slid out from under the Jeep and looked at me with a confused expression. "Is something wrong," she asked while standing up.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to spend some sisterly bonding time just you and me. You know just go somewhere and talk," I said really awkwardly.

Rosalie looked at me with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. "Okay, Bella, where would you like to go?" She walked over to the sink and started washing the grease off her hands.

"Anywhere we can be alone," I tell her as she starts heading back to her M3. "What I have to talk to you about, I want to talk to you alone first." She got in the driver's side of her car and I got in the passenger's seat. She then backed out of the garage and started out of Forks.

Once we were five miles away from the house she asked, "Okay what's this about, Bella?"

"Well I learned some interesting things about myself today Rosalie. I found out that I'm a witch." She looked over to me with her eyebrow raised again. "Weird, I know. Anyways my great grandmother, who happens to be the queen of the supernatural world including the Volturi, seems to think that now that I am a vampire I can access my powers. She believes I could even help other vampires as well as myself have babies."

With that, Rosalie brought the car to a screeching halt on the side of the road. "Are you serious?" She looked at me with eyes that showed her hope and the anger beneath them if her hope turned out to be in vain.

"Yeah," I answer her. "She thinks that all I have to do is practice with it and then I'll be able to cast the spell." She looked as if she'd be crying if she could. "Rose, you helped me when I was pregnant with Nessie, it's the least I can do to help you get pregnant and help you through that pregnancy. Now I won't do it right away because I don't want anything to go wrong. Let me research in the book and then when I'm sure I can handle it, I'll cast the spell for you. Of course it'd have to be okay with you and Emmett."

Rose let out a dry sob and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you so much, Bella. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

Her dry sobs of joy continued for a good five minutes before she composed herself enough to drive us back to the main house. Edward was there in the garage waiting for me when we got back.

Rose pulled into her parking spot and ran off, most likely to find Emmett, but I stayed in the garage with Edward wondering what he wanted to talk about. "That was very nice, and generous of you, love. I heard her thoughts from six miles away they were so loud. You've made her very happy." He pulled me into his arms then and kissed my forehead.

"I owe her that much. She deserves to get her dreams since I've been so lucky to get mine. I just hope I can grant her wish, but I have a question to ask you. Why'd you never tell me that there were witches?"

He looked taken aback as he answered. "Well, love, it never came up."

"Edward Cullen, we both know the subject came up. It was the day I went to La Push and then to Angela's to help with her graduation announcements. I specifically said, 'If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too.'" I looked up at him waiting for his reply and watched a smile spread across his face.

"It didn't seem to be of importance then. What are your plans now that you know they exist and are one?" He wrapped an arm around my waist and started leading me out of the garage and into the trees.

"Well starting tomorrow morning I'm going to start working on my magic. I want to be able to help Rose as soon as possible. She's waited too long for this chance." I sighed and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as we walked at human pace towards our cottage.

"You are so caring and devoted," Edward said with a hint of amazement, "it's part of what I love about you."

"I love you, too." I stop and turn him to face me. "No matter what, that will never change." I kissed him and we began walking again as I started preparing mentally for my challenge ahead.

Six months Later

Bella POV:

I sat in Rosalie's room with her as she cried dry sobs. It had been eight weeks since I cast the spell that'd help her get pregnant. No signs of her being pregnant had shown up yet, and Rose was mortified.

"Bella, what if it didn't work? What if I'll never have a baby," she wailed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Rose, the spell had to reactivate your reproductive system. That means you'd only get pregnant while ovulating like a human. Most likely you've at least ovulated once, so there's a possibility that you could be pregnant. The only kicker is that you want to know right away and that isn't going to be possible. While your body was changing to start ovulating again, your body also had to change your skin and muscles so they'd be able to accommodate a baby. This means you're going to grow like a human would while pregnant and at the same rate. The signs of your pregnancy might not be showing up yet because you aren't far enough along yet, not because you aren't pregnant at all," I explained as I stroked her hair.

"You're right. Gah, I just want to know. I'm ready to have a baby now. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I promise you'll know soon enough. The changes in your body will start craving both human food and blood more, you're gonna be _very_ emotional," I said with a chuckle.

"Emmett said I'm already acting like a mental person," she laughed.

"See? Just view that as a good sign, but if want I'm sure Carlisle can do an exam. You can always ask him."

"Again you're right. Do you think he'd do it today?" She looked at me and I nodded. She pulled out her phone and text Carlisle. He agreed to do the exam as soon as he got home with the equipment he acquired from some of the doctors of our world who had dealt with situations like this one. He researched as much as anybody because he wanted to know what to expect.

That's how we all ended up downstairs listening for the results of Carlisle's exam. Esme, Edward and I sat on one sofa waiting and holding hands. We all let out a sigh of relief when we heard Carlisle tell Rosalie the news she'd been waiting to hear for decades. She was pregnant.

Emmett let out a loud, "Whoo Hoo," and Rosalie came dashing down the stairs, screaming, "I'M PREGNANT!"

She came to a rest in front of where we were all sitting and launched herself into my lap. "Thank you so much, Bella! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Congrats Blondie," Jacob called from across the room with Nessie.

"Even you couldn't dampen my mood now Fido. Thank you, Bella," Rose said burying her head in the curve of my neck. "You don't know how happy I am and it's all because of you." She pulled back to look at me but remained in my lap.

"You deserve to have your dream, Rose. You helped protect mine and because of that, it's the least I can do to help you get yours," I told her truthfully.

"Oh, my gosh! We have so much to plan," she started to ramble with her smile firmly in place.

"Whoa there, girl. You have nine months to plan. Why don't you and Emmett just focus on being happy about the baby and go celebrate," I told her before she could start planning what her child would major in when he or she goes to college.

"Baby," she said with amazement. "I'm actually going to have a baby." She looked down at her still flat stomach and placed a hand on it. The amazement was clear on her face, and it was clear that Rosalie could not possibly have been happier. Well at least at that point in time.

Eight months later

Bella POV:

Rosezilla was on the prowl and everyone was trying to avoid the wrath of the expecting mother of twins. Her mood started to decline after she found out she was having a boy and a girl. Most of it, we know, was due to the fact her pregnancy was becoming uncomfortable.

Emmett seemed to be the only one able to be around her twenty-four-seven, and it was really sad because he was the one she unloaded on the most. Amazingly though, he took it all in stride and continued to wait on her hand and foot.

"I want them out," Rose wailed as we were all setting up the nursery in the new house Esme had us all build for her and Emmett.

"Now, honey, they'll be here soon enough," Esme said trying to comfort her. "You'll have them in your arms and won't be so uncomfortable. Just a few more days."

"I'm not doing this again. I'm glad I'm getting one of each because I'm through," she wailed sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. "Great now everything is hurting." The almost ever constant for the last month dry sobs started in full force and then stopped suddenly. "OMG! I think I'm going into labor. The pain just stopped suddenly. YES! Come on pretty babies."

"Now, Rose I'm not sure you are really going into labor," Emmett said kneeling next to the chair.

Rose grabbed him by his ear and growled through bared teeth, "If you want to live to see these babies, you'd better hope I'm in labor and keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to say something. Am I making myself CLEAR?!"

Emmett could only nod and then grimace as Rose tightened her grip and screamed. We all turned to look at her as her water broke. Rosalie was in labor and would soon be a mom.

We all scrambled to get her to the main house for her to deliver. I hadn't expected her labor to progress so quickly, but Carlisle explained it was because her body was getting ready to go back to its pre-pregnancy state.

Within three hours, Rosalie and Emmett's personal family went from two to four. Little Isabella Lillian, known as Izzy, and Baby Brandon McCarty Cullen came into the world at 4:15 and 4:20 that morning, and it was clear on Rosalie's face she'd found her little piece of heaven right here on earth.

Seeing those two beautiful babies and the happiness on their mother's face got me thinking about something I really hadn't thought about since the day I found out that I could make it happen. I started thinking about having another baby.

AN: Well there's chapter two. Don't forget to review and follow and favorite. Thanks again and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	3. Chapter 3: And a Baby Makes Four

**AN: **Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed A Better Forever. In this chapter we finally get to hear something from Edwards POV. Yay! We also get to see a little bit of Alice being Alice. So let's get to it. Here's chapter three of A Better Forever.

**Chapter 3: And a Baby Makes Four**

**Bella POV**

I headed back to the cottage after helping get Rosalie, Emmett, and the babies settled in for the night at the main house. Along the way I tried to gain a little extra courage so I could talk to Edward about possibly having another baby. He had already taken Nessie home so she could sleep and was sitting on the sofa reading when I got home.

"Well hello, love. I'm glad you're home. How's Rose and the babies?" He laid aside his book as he spoke and motioned for me to join him. God, he looked gorgeous. I had to focus, there was a more important matter at hand than the way the light from the fire made my husband look.

I was insanely glad that he couldn't read my mind. It was comforting to know the conversation couldn't be thrown out before it began. I filled my lungs with an unnecessary breath and spoke as I joined him. "Edward, can we talk about something?"

"Of course, love. What do you have on your mind?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I almost lost focus again. I had to shake my head to clear it enough to think about the task at hand.

"Have you thought about this past year maybe, possibly having another baby?" I closed my eyes and braced for a quick and final "No," but it didn't come. I peeked and he looked thoughtful.

"Do you want another baby, Bella," he asked gently. At least he didn't sound mad. That had to count for something.

"Why are you avoiding my question," I demand in an attempt to take the heat off me.

He simply chuckled and commented that he'd take my reply as a yes. His eyes began to scan the room, and he chuckled again. "We're going to need more room."

My heart soared at his words. "You really want a baby?"

"Yes," he answered with a carefree laugh as he pulled me into a cuddle. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well after hearing 'No,' a lot when we were dating, it's taking awhile to get used to you saying, 'yes.'" I snuggled a little closer to him and he laughed again.

"So we are now trying for a baby," he asked me and I believed I knew where his thoughts were heading.

"Well I'll cast the spell tomorrow if you want. I do believe we could do with one more night of just practice," I informed him in the best seductive voice I could. He pulled me away from his chest and crushed his lips to mine. In that instant is was a done deal. Edward and I were trying for a baby.

**Three Months Later**

**EPOV:**

I was coming home from a hunting trip with my brothers when I saw Bella waiting anxiously on the front porch of the main house. She looked absolutely beautiful with her huge breath-taking smile. She was glowing.

As soon as I hoped out of the Jeep, I was bombarded with her thoughts. This happened only a half a second before Bella came flying around the corner into the garage, launching herself at me. "We're having a BABY," she screamed in my ear followed by a quick carefree laugh.

"Really? We're having a baby," I demanded when she pulled back to look at me. Her smile was so big and beautiful and it left me in complete awe of her.

"Yes, you're gonna be a daddy again, Daddy." With her confirmation I pulled her closer to me again and spun her around. Bella and I are having a baby. "I can't wait to meet him," she sighed resting her head on my shoulder.

That statement sent my brain to a screeching halt. If I hadn't promised that I wouldn't say anything to Bella about the strange girl we met the day we found out all of this was possible was our daughter and second oldest child, maybe I could've spared myself the trouble of convincing Bella that we're having a daughter. Oh, well she'll find out in a few months, but I still put the possibility if a girl out there so she won't be totally blindsided. "Or her. You could be having another daughter, love."

"Yeah, but I'm sure that this one is a boy. Though another daughter would be nice, too, I really want a boy this time. We can always have more babies to get our other girl, but I'm so sure this is our little E.J. I can't wait to tell Nessie. She's going to flip." Bella then hopped out of our embrace, took my hand, and began leading us back to the cottage. "I told Jacob to keep her awake for a little while, not that it would be hard to do."

I smiled at that. Nessie had started really protesting bedtime. She wanted to sleep when she wanted to sleep, and wake up when she wanted to wake up. It had been really funny watching her and her mother bicker about her going to bed. She was starting to get that teenage attitude and it was getting scarier as it was getting funnier.

It wasn't becoming scary because we didn't know what kind of rebellious actions she'd take. I was fairly sure Bella and I could handle anything she threw at us. The thing that worried us was how close it was getting to the time when she'd eventually start feeling attracted to Jacob and he to her.

She already looked to be about twelve then and had turned four three months ago. My little girl was growing up so fast, but I got some comfort knowing that she'll be okay. That combined with the fact I'd be getting a new daughter soon, made me happier than I've ever been.

With each new addition into my life I experienced a new level of happiness that I'd never even thought would exist for me. First there was Bella, and she gave my immortal life meaning. I fell in love and she made me the happiest man in existence. She then helped bring my second level of happiness when she brought Renesmee into the world. I'll be the first to admit I was very scared and wasn't as supportive as I should've been, but with the help of Bella and the joy of having my daughter, I began to see everything was well worth it in the end. And now, Bella was adding another level of happiness by giving me another daughter.

We entered the cottage and found Nessie and Jacob in the living room watching, of all things, SpongeBob. They both turned to look at us as we entered and then Nessie turned back to turn off the TV. "Do I get to know the secret now," she asked a little annoyed at her mother's instance on not telling her what was going on.

"Yes," Bella said with a laugh as she pulled me along with her to sit on the ottoman in front of the sofa. "Nessie do you remember when we asked you if you'd want a baby brother?"

"Or sister," I threw in there to again keep Bella from forgetting the chance that it might be a girl.

"Yeah," Nessie said, confused at first, but then her eyes widened as realization hit her. "You're pregnant?" Bella nodded and Nessie shot up to hug her mother. "This is the best Christmas gift ever! I'm gonna be a big sister! When are you due?"

"June 23," Bella answered with pride, "three days after his daddy's birthday." Bella then looked at me and smiled. I guess I can humor her for a little while. After all, in a few months will get to look at our baby girl for the first time using the new sonogram machine Carlisle acquired from one of Amelia's doctors.

"This is so cool! How are we gonna tell Grandpa Charlie? He's gonna flip! Oh and Grandma Renee is gonna be here this Christmas. Everyone will know then," Nessie rambled. She was absolutely thrilled that she was getting a sibling and getting to meet her grandmother Renee in person. Her life seemed to be falling into place.

Bella had gotten around to calling Renee about two months after we found out she was a half witch. Renee had been thrilled that Bella had been told about the royal family and Renee personal connection to the world that she was now aware of. Bella didn't understand why Renee had kept it a secret all of these years and that made for a pretty interesting conversation.

"Sweetheart, I didn't tell you because you may have never had anything to do with the world I only half belonged to. So I started to try and give you a normal life without using magic. I succeeded, but unfortunately being dependent on magic for so long had its drawbacks, such as never learning how to cook." Renee had chuckled at that. Then Bella was curious as to if Renee knew what I was when we had gone to Florida. "Yes, and you don't know how hard it was to keep my thoughts about that away from him. I was worried at first, I'll admit, but then I saw how he looked at you. It was clear how much that boy loved you and still loves you. I had a feeling that you'd end up joining him as a vampire yourself and hoped that in time you'd tell me. I didn't expect to hear I got a granddaughter out of the deal though. I can't wait to meet her."

That conversation sparked many phone call and video chats between Renee and Nessie. They absolutely adored each other, and Renee decided that she and Phil—who turned out to be a warlock—would join us for Christmas.

Every Christmas since the Volturi came had been celebrated at the main house. Everyone—this included us, the Denalis, Charlie and his now wife Sue, select members of the wolf pack that could stand to be around us, and Billy Black—would gather in the spacious living room around Esme's huge Christmas tree and give and receive their gifts. This year, I think everyone will be getting a big surprise as well.

**Christmas Day**

**Edward POV:**

Bella and I had just finished placing our gifts around the tree when Jasper pulled up with Renee and Phil. I could hear Renee's excitement in her thoughts as she directed Phil to get the presents out of the trunk. She bounced up the stairs and through the open door faster than I've ever seen of a human. She only paused to greet Esme and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Can you believe it Esme? We share a granddaughter now."

"Yes, it's amazing, and hopefully we'll have many more," Esme could barely hide her smile as she looked pointedly at me and though, _And we will won't we Edward_. I simply rolled my eyes as Renee rushed over to see her daughter for the first time since she left for our honeymoon.

"Oh, Bella," Renee sobbed as she took her daughter in her arms. "You look so wonderful. I'm so happy to see you." She pulled away from the hug then and looked around. "Where is that lovely granddaughter of mine?"

"She'll be here shortly. She spent the night with Charlie and Sue. They should be here any minute," I gave the information to Renee and she turned to look at me shocked and a little ashamed.

"Oh, Edward, how rude of me. How's my favorite son-in-law," she asked as she came over to hug me.

"I'm well Renee, but I don't see how 'favorite son-in-law' applies to someone who is the only son-in-law you have," I teased as I hugged her.

She pulled back and gave me a playful slap on the arm. "You are my only son-in-law, and since you're the only one, it make you my favorite." She smiled at me before turning her attention back to Esme. "Esme, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, there isn't, and even if there was, I wouldn't be so rude as to have one of my guest lift a finger. You just go sit right over there and catch up with Bella," Esme directed as she held the door for Phil and Jasper. "Edward, take the presents from Phil, and you and Jasper place them around the tree. Phil, welcome back, and please do make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Esme," Phil said handing the presents he was carrying to me. "Everything looks lovely as always. You and Alice sure have a gift for decorating, although hers tends to expand into decorating people as well."

Esme laughed delighted that he guest liked everything. She was nothing if not the perfect host. "Thank you, Phil, and yes, Alice does tend to decorate people. She's never been happier since all of the babies have come along. She tend to change their outfits at least three times a day." Esme closed the door and came into the living room. She sat next to Renee with her smile never leaving her face as she thought of her grandchildren. _Hopefully I'll get a few more from Edward and Bella. Maybe even Alice and Jasper will have a few. Oh, and not too long from now I'll have great grandchildren_.

She noticed me looking at her then and thought, _You heard all of that didn't you_. I smiled wide and nodded. She frowned a little and waved me away a little flustered. _Leave me be. I'm a grandma. I'm allowed to think about the possibility of more children being added to my family_. I smiled, shook my head, and continued to place presents around the tree.

"Edward, don't put that present there. It clashes with the other presents. Put it on the other side next to the snowflake presents," Alice said coming into the room carrying Rose's son Brandon.

"Are you seriously making me sort presents so they don't 'clash,'" I demanded standing with a present wrapped in a silver and blue snowman paper in my hand. This girl had lost her mind.

"Yes, Edward. Snowmen go better with snowflakes, not red and white stripes. Men can be so blind sometimes," she grumbled and gave a sigh. "Anyways, I present to you baby Brandon and baby Izzy in their lovely Christmas outfits." She motioned from the baby in her arms to the one in Rose's. Both babies had on little Santa outfits complete with hats. Brandon's was the traditional red and Izzy's was pink. Those poor children.

"Oh, Alice, they're adorable," Renee squealed. "Rosalie, you have such beautiful children."

This made Rose smile a very big smile and reply, "Thank you, Renee. Would you like to hold one of them?" Renee nodded and Rose looked over to Alice. "Sorry, Alice, but it'll give you a chance to better supervise the present stacking."

Just then Emmett came in the door with a pile of presents. "Yeah, Alice, go help stack where one of these losers can help me bring the rest of these presents in."

"Emmett, where are your manners? We have guest," Esme scolded as she stood up from the couch and walked over to take the gifts from Emmett. Today was sure going to be interesting.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Edward POV:**

The gifts had all been opened and we all sat around the room talking and laughing when suddenly Bella stood up. "Everyone, I would like to share some great news with all of you." She looked pointedly at me, and I knew that meant I better stand up. I did as I was silently told, and Bella continued. "But first so that the people that don't already know but should be some of the first to know know first, we have a couple extra gifts to hand out."

Bella pulled out two cards and handed one to Renee and the other to Charlie. They each opened their individual card and read silently before studying the little picture they'd been given. It was Bella's first sonogram of our daughter—of course they couldn't tell though. The image sent waves of joy through both of Bella's parents. They were going to have another grandchild.

Renee and Charlie looked up at Bella, and she obviously took that as her cue to tell the entire room. "Edward and I are having another baby!"

The room was silent for a split second before cheers filled the air. Everyone now knew of the baby that was to come, and as they all hugged and congratulated Bella, my heart swelled knowing that soon my new daughter would be born and everyone couldn't wait to meet her.

**AN:** Alright folks. Bella and Edward are now getting ready to welcome their new baby daughter—though Bella still thinks it'll be a boy. She's got a little surprise on the way, and I can't wait for you guys to get to read her reaction to the news.

And now, to keep me from spoiling everything, I'm proud to say that this chapter wasn't as short as the previous two. I hope you enjoyed hearing things from Edward's POV and seeing Alice being, well, Alice. Also I'm proud to say I edited and finally uploaded a cover photo for the story. Yay!

And now I leave you, lovelies, to go work on chapter four of A Better Forever. Don't forget to Review and if you really like favorite and follow. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Princess

**AN: **Hello again. I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed, made this story a favorite, and followed the new adventures of the Cullen family. In this chapter, Edward and Bella will meet their new daughter for the first time, much to Bella's surprise. This chapter is going to be a little longer than those of the past, and I hope you enjoy it. Here's chapter four of A Better Forever.

**Chapter Four: Happy Birthday Princess**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Bella POV:**

Pregnancy was becoming weird. I'd seen Rosalie go through it, but I never dreamed how frightening it would be for me. Even when I was pregnant with Renesmee I didn't have all of this going on.

I was sitting on the sofa at the cottage while Nessie was at the beach with Jake and Edward was out hunting with his brothers again. Everything was going great, I'd eaten my lunch consisting of a grilled cheese and dill pickles—eating human food was really weird, but it's what the baby wants and needs—and a cup of good old mountain lion blood—Edward had banned me from hunting alone while I'm pregnant—but then as I was watching TV, I just burst into a fit of dry sobs.

That was how Alice found me. Sitting on the couch and sobbing over an animal cruelty ad. She didn't say anything, but I knew Alice was shocked at the severity of my emotional outburst. "Alice, we have to donate to these people. We have to help save them," I wailed.

"Okay, we will, but Bella you do remember we drink from animals right?" I knew she was asking to make sure I wouldn't be so insane and start crying every time I got myself a cup of animal blood from the fridge to heat up, but with my emotions the way they were it just upset me more.

"We don't eat domestic animals, Alice," I protested and leaned my head on her shoulder. "They're just so helpless." Then I realized that I was acting like a crazy person and started crying harder. "Oh, my God, what's wrong with me? I'm acting like a mental patient."

"No, you're not, Bella, but you've got to calm down. You don't want Edward to come home and see you like this," she told me as she got up to go get me another cup of blood.

"Edward's on his way home," I asked calming down a little.

"Yep, and he'll be here in ten minutes, so calm your butt down," she said as she handed me the glass.

As I began to drink, I felt a little stir in my abdomen. My baby had moved for the first time. "Alice, the baby just moved," I laughed as I leaned over to place the glass on the table in front of me. When I settled against the cushions again, my little boy moved again. "Oh, my gosh! My little boy is moving!"

"Bella it could be a girl," Alice reminded me as she sat next to me.

I ignored her and took her hand to place it on my stomach. "Feel that? It's like little flutters." A smile lit up her face as she felt the strong movements of the baby. Thankfully my body retained its strength or I'd be on the floor in pain for sure. His strength combined with the sensitivity of our skin made it where Alice and I could feel the movements with our hands. I couldn't wait for Edward to feel him.

"Hey there, munchkin. Are you feeling energetic today? I wish you could pass some of that energy over to Momma so she could do something besides sit here," I said to my stomach. Alice and I sat there like that for a little while, occasionally telling the baby something, and then Edward came through our front door.

"Hello, Alice. Bella, how are you?" Edward placed the bags of blood he'd brought home in the fridge and came over to where Alice and I were still in our moment of communication with the baby. "Ah, the little one kicked." He must've picked the information out of Alice's head before he placed his hand on my belly. "Hey there baby." He smiled my favorite smile and laid his head where our little baby was resting.

"I'll see you guys later," Alice said as she hopped up from her spot and headed out the door. Edward and I seemed at peace to stay in our little moment forever, but eventually the baby got hungry and I was forced back into my routine of cooking and eating to feed him.

**Five Weeks Later**

**Edward POV: **

I had developed a routine over the previous five weeks. I would, for at least an hour each night, lay my head on Bella's stomach to hear my little girl move. I couldn't hear her thoughts yet, but it didn't matter. I could tell my little princess was happy and healthy.

Bella and I had gone to the main house to meet Carlisle for our gender identification ultrasound. I couldn't wait for Bella to see that we were indeed having a girl.

I watched as Carlisle readied the machine and prepped Bella's baby belly for the ultrasound. "Okay, here we go." Carlisle ran the wand across Bella's belly trying to get a good angle to see what the baby would be, but baby girl was obviously bashful. He couldn't find a single angle to show us that we were having a girl. I didn't know if I should take it as a good sign or be upset that my little princess was not giving me the chance to prove to her mother that we were indeed having a girl and not a boy. Not yet at least.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to get an angle to see the baby's gender. He or she seems to be a little bashful," Carlisle stated as he froze the screen on the baby's face and printed out a copy for us. "Although, I do believe that we are going to have a little jokester on our hands." He pointed to the screen and Bella laughed.

"Oh, look, Edward. He's already sticking his tongue out at you," Bella laughed as I looked at my daughter. Oh, yes, my little princess had her tongue stuck out at me. I had gotten all of my hopes up and now was teasing her poor father. I had a feeling this child was going to be a handful.

**Fourteen Weeks Later**

**Edward POV:**

My earlier though about my new daughter being a handful was an understatement. Carlisle had resulted in performing an ultrasound every five weeks trying to get a picture to confirm what we'd be having. Although I knew the gender, Bella was very insistent in declaring we were having a boy.

In a last stitch attempt to prove that I was right, we went back to Carlisle office to see the last picture we'd have of our baby before she was born. The little booger still wouldn't let us see anything. She was definitely stubborn like her mother.

Bella's due date was fast approaching, and we still didn't have our little girl a name picked out. I made a quick trip to Seattle with Alice that night in search of a baby name book. Alice sat in the passenger of the Ferrari—I thought _someone_ should get some use of it—and looked over at me in exasperation. "Are you going to tell her or am I?"

"What are you talking about Alice," I asked in return as I took the exit off into Seattle.

"Are you going to tell her that the baby's a girl or are you going to wait until it's too late?" She thought about the vision she had in which she saw me and Bella holding our new little girl.

"Bella only wants to believe what Bella wants to believe. You've seen how she is when anyone mentions that the baby could very well be a girl. She ignores them and starts talking about how the baby is going to be such a gorgeous boy. I think she needs to leave the predicting to you." I continued driving until we reached the mall.

"Okay, you go get your book, and then meet me in Babies R Us. We might as well sneak and buy a wardrobe for the little princess before she has to wear boy clothes." Alice in that moment had let the rest of her vision slip, my new daughter with a crown on her head being named queen in only eighteen short years. "She's going to be a great queen isn't she? And she'll be the person to finally get the Volturi off our backs. I can't wait to see her put Cias in his place." Alice laughed and got out of the car, and I followed suit.

As we walked she silently asked the question that had been confusing her though. _Edward, why will this daughter be the new princess instead of Nessie?_ In all honesty it was a great question, one I asked Amelia after she had visited with Bella and I was taking her back to her car—she had decided to drive that day.

"The heirs to the crown are not decided upon by the order of birth," I explained so quietly, only she could here. "There are certain traits and abilities that and heir will have that marks them as next in line for the throne. There's also a prophecy that, in summary, states that this new baby will be the queen they've been waiting for. She will rule over all things supernatural and do it justly. She'll be the first true immortal queen. She will continue to reign until such time as she decides to pass the crown down to one of her heirs, but I have no clue if she'll do that.

"All of that, combined with the fact that Nessie is the immortal imprint to an alpha wolf that won't age, is the reason Nessie isn't the heir. She's already seen as the queen of the Quileute wolves, but if something were to happen to her sister, Nessie would then take over." Alice nodded at the information I gave her and then smiled.

"I can't wait to see her take over and limit the power of the Volturi. Cias will throw a fit," Alice laughed at that and we headed into the mall.

After I had grabbed the book I wanted, along with some lullaby CDs, I met Alice in Babies R Us. She had already filled two shopping carts with clothes and other things we would need for the baby. "Alice you do realize she won't be able to wear all of these before she out grows them right?"

"Edward," she said while rolling her eyes as she added another box of diapers to one of the carts, "do you honestly not realize how much babies spit up? Plus I have clothes for the first six months. You need to pick out a few things from you and Bella while I go pick out the stuff for the nursery. Thankfully Bella left that all to me so I could guarantee it wouldn't be blue and decked out in baseballs."

"Alice how are you going to get all of this stuff home," I demanded as she started to head off in the direction of the cribs.

"Oh, ye of little faith, Jasper and Emmett are will be here soon with the Jeep and Esme's Escalade. They should be here in about ten minutes. They will also be going to that baby store that's just beside the exit we have to get on to go back home. I have to get a few things there as well. This isn't just me doing all of this. Esme's in on it, too. She just isn't able to be with us because she's keeping Bella company. Anyways, no more distractions. Guard those buggies with your life and pick a few thinks out for your little girl." Alice then turned and headed off to get someone to help her get the furniture she wanted.

With a sigh I turned to the clothing racks beside me. Anything that had anything about momma or daddy was then added to the carts. One little item caught my eye though. It was a little sapphire blue dress with a white sash that came with a white rose headband and little white bottoms to cover her diaper. _Get it Edward! It's perfect!_ Alice mental approval was all I needed to pick up the dress and put it in the basket.

At that moment Jasper and Emmett walked in. I looked down at my watch and noticed they were twenty minutes late. "Where have you been? Alice said you'd be here twenty minutes ago."

"We had to make a run for Esme and Alice. Esme had custom ordered some things for the nursery and the baby and it took longer than expected. We had to get her something, too. So, we made an executive decision to be good uncles and get our niece some cute little baby clothes and toys," Emmett explained as he picked up teddy bear and looked at it.

I rolled my eyes and told Emmett to watch the buggies or face the wrath of Alice. I then went over to the stuffed animals, and to my surprise Jasper followed me. "So, I take from the shopping and the warm and fuzzy feeling I'm getting from you that you're excited about this new little girl."

I laughed and nodded. "Is Bella really the only one that doesn't know that we're having a girl," I asked him as I looked at a little princess bear.

"Yes," Jasper answered with a serious tone. "Even Charlie and Renee know. Alice has tried to tell her, but Bella won't listen. I'm glad we got to do all of this or my niece would be decked from head to toe in cars and sports clothes. Speaking of clothes, you should see the little outfit I picked out for her all on my own."

He then turned his thoughts to the little white onesie with pink pants that he'd bought. The onesie had a pink bow on it and said in pink writing "I'm just a cupcake lookin' for my stud muffin." He really couldn't wait to be an uncle again, and he was a good one too. He absolutely had spoiled both the nieces he had at that time and his nephew, and now he was getting a head start on his new niece.

"You'd make a good dad, you know." I looked over at him as he thought what I'd said over. He really liked the sound of that.

"You really think so?" He smiled one of the biggest smiles that I've ever seen him smile as he thought about having a little boy to play catch with and a little girl to spoil. The only obstacle would be Alice. She'd be the one to say yes or no.

"You should just talk to her about it," I told him honestly. "You never know. Maybe she wants one, too." I went back to focusing on the little toys that were in front of me and just went with the flow after that.

Seven hours later, we made it back home. Everyone headed over to the cottage and left Bella, Nessie, and I at the main house. We had decided to move in the day before until after the baby is born, and since it was the eighteenth, it wouldn't be long until baby girl Cullen was born.

I had found Bella sitting in the living room eating a grilled cheese with dill pickles—this kid really had a thing for bread, cheese, pickles, and maple syrup. She was watching CSI Miami on Netflix and was yelling at the screen. "Oh, my God, he's the killer right there! He's acting way to innocent!"

"What would the show do without brains like yours," I asked her as I sat next to her with the book of names I'd bought earlier.

"Continue on like it is now. Overlooking the killer and then going back and arresting him," She grumbled and took a bite out of her pickle. "What's that?" She looked over at the book in my lap.

"Oh, I thought we could look over some baby names since we haven't picked out a name for a girl," I told her opening the book.

"We won't have to. I'm sure this one is a boy." She turned her head back to the screen without another word.

"Well, love, you were also sure that Nessie was going to be a boy. It'd be nice to have a backup plan just in case, especially with the due date so close," I told her as I started reading some of the names and their meanings.

She didn't say anything, but I looked over and saw her face scrunch up in what looked to be pain. "Congrats, Papa," she panted after the pain subsided. "It looks like you're going to get your little boy tonight."

"What," I demanded hopping up from the sofa. "You're in labor?" She nodded and I pulled out my phone to call Carlisle. My baby girl was on her way.

"I'm here Edward," Carlisle said as he entered from the glass doors. "Alice saw that I would be needed so I rushed right over. Bella, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I just had my first contraction. My little boy'll be here soon," she said with as much excitement she could muster. Carlisle smiled, looked at me and thought, _She's in for one huge surprise isn't she?_

Esme entered the room then from the stairs. I hadn't noticed her head straight for the study to get everything ready. She smiled at me and went to help Carlisle as she tried very hard not to think about what was going on in the nursery. "Everything's ready upstairs," she told Carlisle as she started gathering a couple bags of things she had hidden from Bella and took them upstairs to the bathroom closest to Carlisle's study.

"Okay, Edward, please carry Bella to my study and help her get ready. I will be up there shortly. I need to help Esme set up everything so she'll be able to gather the information and clean the baby up after birth," Carlisle said as he ran up the stairs.

I picked Bella up and started up the stairs with her being careful not to jostle her too much. Once we entered the study she gave a small chuckle. "This is the second baby we will have in this room. Hopefully this birth won't be as bad as the last one."

I smiled at her. She was right on both accounts. As I helped her change, I focused in on the baby's thoughts like I've been doing for the past five weeks. They were anxious about what was going on around her. I had to admit I couldn't hold that against her no matter how much I wanted to meet her. If I was being forcibly removed by the only home I'd ever known, I'd be anxious, too. During my human birth, I probably was.

While I helped Bella onto the table where she'd give birth, I made sure to let her know of the baby's thoughts. "I know it's going to be hard, love, but do try to keep as calm as you can. If you get anxious, the baby will get even more anxious and that may cause problems." She only nodded as another contraction hit her, and again I focused on my little girl's thoughts. She didn't like it when there was a contraction. It made her uncomfortable and that in turn made her anxious even more.

Carlisle entered the room then and began to sit the things he was going to need where he'd need them. "Has her water broken," he asked me and as if that were its cue, Bella's water broke. "Okay, water broke at eleven, fifty-five pm on June nineteenth. You're going to have someone to share a birthday with now Edward." I smiled at that and then began to help coach Bella through her contractions.

She did remarkably well at handling the pain and breathing to keep the oxygen flow to the baby. The only time she faltered was when it came time to push. I could tell she was in serious pain and tended to hold her breath while she pushed. "Bella, I know it hurts, but you have to keep breathing. The baby needs the oxygen, and when you don't breathe the baby doesn't get what it needs." She nodded and tried to work on breathing more.

Alice, who had came over to help with Bella while Esme waited for the baby to be born, turned out to be of great help to her. As I counted for Bella to know how long to push and rest, Alice told her when to breathe and when to exhale. With the support of Alice and me, Bella delivered our little girl.

"Baby girl Cullen, born at two thirty am on June twentieth," Carlisle said as he clamped the cord.

"It's a girl," Bella asked in shock. "Are you sure? Carlisle check again. It has to be a boy. I just knew it this time." Bella collapsed back onto the table and groaned. "I guess we can have more later. Is she okay? Ten fingers and toes? Two eyes?"

"She's perfect, Bella, absolutely perfect," I answered still amazed.

"Edward, would you like to cut the cord," Carlisle asked me as he handed me a pair of surgical scissors.

I stared down at the amazing little girl in Carlisle's arms as I cut the cord that had nursed her through her gestation. She was finally here, and she was perfect. From the little curls on her head to the tips of her toes, she was the most beautiful little miracle.

Carlisle handed her off to Esme then for her to be cleaned up. That was when it really hit Bella. "I was the only one that didn't know wasn't I?"

I chuckled, but Alice answered. "Yeah you're the only one. Even Charlie and Renee knew."

"Why didn't anyone tell me," Bella moaned and the rest of us laughed.

"You wouldn't listen. Thankfully we all knew so she wouldn't be dressed in boy colors and living in a baseball themed room," Alice told her. "Speaking of the room, let's get this show on the road. I have to go supervise the rest of the decorating before Emmett ruins everything."

When all was said and done, Bella had cleaned up and was already starting to look like her pre-pregnancy self, Esme brought our new daughter to Bella and I in my old bedroom. Esme had dressed her in little black onesie that had in pink, blue, and green writing the Shakespeare quote, "Though she be but little, she is fierce." She was also wrapped in a matching pink blanket and wearing a matching green hat. My little girl looked absolutely perfect.

"Weighing six pounds and seven ounces, with a length of nineteen inches, I present to you, your baby girl," Esme said as she placed my little girl in Bella's arms for the first time. "Now all you have to do is name her."

"Oh, yeah, that," Bella said with a sigh. "Where to start?"

"How about we wait a little while and just enjoy having our little girl," I suggested looking down at the little face whose beauty rivaled her mother's. Bella smiled her agreement and we admired our little girl. What I wasn't expecting was the challenge naming her would be.

**Three Days Later**

**Bella POV:**

"How long does it take for two vampires to name their vampire baby," Alice complained from her spot in front of the TV.

"We haven't found anything that really sticks out yet," I said defensively while she put in a Disney princess movie.

"So, your solution to all of it is to have a Princess movie marathon with me instead of thinking of names," she demanded as she came to sit by me on the bed.

"We have to pick out a lot of names for her for some royal reason, and we need your help to find a name she will like. The movie's for her. We are thinking of names," I informed her as I handed her a notepad and a pen.

Edward finished changing Baby's diaper and getting her ready for bed then and came to sit on the other side of me with her in his arms. "I like Elizabeth," he said as he gave our daughter her pre-bedtime bottle.

"It is pretty and I agree it should be one of her names, but I think it should be a middle name. There's already a Queen Elizabeth in the royal family. I think her name should be unique to the royal line," I said as I tickled her foot. She made a little noise of protest and kicked my foot away.

"You're right. How about Alison? It's pretty, names her after her aunt, and there isn't a queen with that name." I watched him with our daughter, and it was clear to see that he'd already been wrapped around her tiny finger. "I take that back. Put it as a middle name. She doesn't seem to react to the sound of it."

"Edward, she's three days old. She'll have to learn her name when we give it to her. When she knows it's her name she'll react to it."

Just as I said that, the song "Hail to the Princess Aurora" started playing from the movie Sleeping Beauty. Edward's head snapped up and he looked at me and then back to our daughter.

"Aurora," he said to her as if he were gauging her response. He looked back up at me. "She likes Aurora. She doesn't know what it means or anything, but she likes the sound of it."

I had to think about it for a minute, but my decision was made when Alice chimed in. "She'll love that name. Aurora Cullen. It's beautiful, but of course her mother has to agree." All I could do was nod and smile down at my daughter. "So first name's Aurora, now what are her middle names going to be?"

"Elizabeth," Edward named off.

"Alison." That made Alice smile.

"Jasmine, for jasper."

"Carlisle."

"Charlotte."

"Emma and Rose."

"Marie," my husband said while looking to me.

"Esme."

"Renee."

"Antonia, after her daddy's middle name."

"And Amelia," Edward said finishing off the list. "Now she's named after everyone."

Alice sighed a sigh that seemed to have a little annoyed edge. "Okay so how will the name flow? Man, she's gonna have a name that's a mile long."

"Aurora Elizabeth Alison Jasmine Esme Carlisle Amelia Renee Charlotte Emma Antonia Marie Rose Cullen." The name seemed to roll off my tongue and I looked to Edward for approval.

"We'll call her Aurora Marrie for short," he commented as he looked down at our daughter who was slowly falling asleep. "Hello, Aurora. It's about time we named you isn't it?" He then began to hum the "Sleeping Beauty Waltz" by Tchaikovsky to her.

"The princess Aurora is here," I laughed quietly.

"I think Nessie will like the name," Alice commented very quietly. "Now we can plan her meeting Renee and Charlie and everyone as well as the state christening she has to have. You need to pick her godparents and you also have to pick out a gown for her. The little blue one you picked out Edward will do for the reception, but you need a whit gown for the christening. I have a few different designs you can pick from when you're ready. Also we have to-"

I put my hand over her mouth to halt all of her planning. "Alice I will help you tomorrow before we finally get to go home and see what you've done to the nursery. For now, Edward and I would like to spend some time with our newly named daughter. I trust you to plan everything except what has to have a say-so from me and Edward. So go pick out announcements and converse with Amelia about the guest list." I removed my hand and turned back to my daughter.

Edward had been right three days ago. She's absolutely perfect. She inherited her little curls from my dad and had Edward facial features along with some of mine. Her beauty gave her father's a run for its money. She was a very beautiful, special girl. Even at three days old her face gave showed her sweet and gentle nature along with some of the strength I knew was born in her. I had a feeling that my daughter would take us all by surprise, and I had no doubt in that moment that she'd be the one to end all of our fears of the Volturi once and for all.

**AN: ** Alright, that was chapter four. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter Alice reveals the nursery and something they were not expecting. I will tell you this in the words of Garrett in _Breaking Dawn part 2 _"The Red coats are coming."

Okay, before I give everything away. Don't forget to follow and review. I hope to have chapter five up for you guys soon. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	5. Ch 5:First Meetings and a Christening

**AN: **Hello again. I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I've been editing previous chapters and should have those up soon. On top of that I've been working on my novel, been in two weddings, taking finals, and working at my new job. Anyways, I'm sorry again and will be trying to do better. Anyways here is the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV:**

In the four days since my new daughter's birth, she hadn't been out of my arms for more than fifteen minutes at a time. I admit that I was spoiling her, but really couldn't care less. She was the most perfect baby in the world. The only other baby that's perfection could compete with my little Aurora is Renesmee. My little girls are equally perfect in every way, and I'm so glad that they are mine.

That's the reason I ended up holding my daughter in the arm chair as we waited for our guests to arrive. Charlie, Sue, Seth, Billy, Renee and Phil would be there any minute to meet our little princess. They were just as excited as I had been to meet her. We had, of course sent pictures of her after her birth, but nothing compares to seeing her in person.

Bella had entered the room and sat on the arm of the chair as she handed me Aurora's bottle. "Aren't babies supposed to want their momma more than anyone else?"

"Bella, you're her mother. She loves you and loves when you hold her. It's really all my fault because I want to hold her all the time." What I said was true. Baby girl loved being held by everyone—even Jacob despite how much she didn't like his odor—I was really a baby hog. I looked for reasons to take her away from everyone just to spend more time bonding with her. I had officially become a pushover. My daughter had wrapped me around her little fingers and I knew that I may live to regret my now weak nature.

"Can I hold her then," Bella asked reaching over to grab our daughter, but before she could pick her up Aurora made a sound of protest and Bella removed her hands. "Fine, missy. You stay with your daddy, but I am gonna play with you while you do." Bella then tickled baby's belly. It was obvious that Aurora was happy, because those big, beautiful hazel eyes—which, remarkably, she was born with—turned bright emerald green. "Oh, how beautiful your eyes are when you're happy, little miss."

Aurora looked up at her momma as she continued to be talked to. When she had finished her bottle, I gave her to Bella to be burped as Esme entered the room. "I just got a call from Alice. She said they'd be here in ten minutes and Charlie and everyone else will be here in five. So I need to see our little girl as soon as you're through burping her. I must get her changed."

"I think she's finished," Bella said before she snuggled Aurora a little closer. "Mommy loves you so much. Now go with grandma so she can get you ready to see everyone. Here she is Esme." Bella handed our little girl to Esme and Esme proceeded to take her to the downstairs bathroom to change her clothes for the grand visit.

Bella scooted into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. "So I take it by Alice's refusal to be in the same house as us for more than ten minutes is because she's keeping what she's did to the nursery a secret from you."

I laughed and nodded as Nessie came in from the back yard. "Where's Rora?"

"In here," Esme called to her. Nessie started for the bathroom to grab her sister.

"Hello, Nessie," Bella called after her.

"Hey," Nessie called over her shoulder. Nessie had been a great sister so far. Every chance she got she had her sister in her arms and talked to her or played with her. She loved being a big sister and she excelled at it.

She returned to the living room with her sister, who had been put in a Sleeping Beauty onesie that had a little skirt and had sequins placed to resemble Sleeping Beauty's dress's bodice on the top. A little pink head band topped off the whole look. It was obvious that Alice had picked it out.

"How has your day been, Sissy. Are you excited about meeting Grandpa and Grandma? I know they're excited about meeting you. You also get to meet Seth. He's Jacob's friend and he's also a good friend of everyone else." Nessie went on telling Aurora about everyone she was going to meet and Aurora listened even though she didn't really comprehend the words just yet and would forget them soon.

We all listened as tires hit the drive way, and Nessie turned back to Aurora. "Grandpa's almost here. He's absolutely going to adore you. Trust me. I bet he even has a few presents for you." I watched my daughters interact with each other and listened for Charlie's car to stop.

Two minutes later Sue parked her car and Charlie made it from the car to the door of the house in record time for him. His excitement was as clear in his thoughts as it was on his face when Esme led him to the living room. He looked straight to the baby in her sister's arms. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, Dad," Bella said as she rose from her spot in my lap and went to take Aurora from of her sister. Bella walked from Nessie to her father and held out our little girl for him to hold. "This is Aurora, Aurora Alison Jasmine Esme Carlisle Amelia Renee Charlotte Emma Antonia Marie Rose Cullen, but we call her Aurora Marie."

Charlie took his grandchild into his arms touched that another of his grandchildren was named after him in some way. He looked into his granddaughter's eyes and she looked back at him. "Hello, little girl. You are a beautiful little princess. I'm your grandpa Charlie."

Sue came in with Seth and Billy as Charlie sat next to Nessie on the couch. "Hello Sue, Seth, Billy," Bella greeted them as they entered.

"Congratulations, Bella, Edward," Billy said from his chair as Jacob wheeled him further into the room among the seats in the room.

"Thank you, Billy," I said getting up to shake his hand. "I'm glad you could be here to meet our little girl."

"Wouldn't miss it, not that Charlie would let us miss it. You're going to have one spoiled little girl. Charlie has the entire trunk practically filled with gifts from him. Which reminds me." Billy then took the wrapped box that laid in him lap and handed it to me. "This is from Jacob and me. It has to do with the nursery theme. Jacob told me what it was and we went and picked this out for the little cutie. I'd open it before Alice gets here if I were you."

I laughed and handed the present to Bella. "Thank you Billy," I told him at the same time Bella did. She then proceeded to open the present and pull out the teddy bear that was dressed like Sleeping Beauty.

"It's a Disney princess themed nursery? I bet it's completely beautiful," Bella said amazed. "And I know this little beauty is gonna look wonderful in it. I absolutely love it and I know Aurora will, too. Thank you so much, Billy and Jacob." Esme took the wrapping paper and Bella took the bear over to show it to our daughter as Seth and Jacob went out to the car with Sue to start bringing in the other gifts.

"Look here, princess. You're Uncle Billy got you a Sleeping Beauty bear, and you should completely ignore me," Bella said with a laugh while Aurora ignored her. Aurora was too engrossed in trying to understand who this new person that was holding her was and what all he was telling her meant. "You just wait till your Grandma Renee gets here. You'll be begging to listen to me once she talks your ears off."

Aurora continued to ignore her mother as she listened to Charlie tell her what all he got her. I hoped for his sake that he gets better at keeping her presents secrets before she gets old enough to trick him into spilling the beans as to what he'd gotten her. That is if she didn't turn out to be a telepathic like me. He'd have no hope then.

"Charlie share the baby," Sue scolded when she re-entered the living room with an arm full of gifts.

"Here let me get those, Sue," I offered and walked over to her. She handed me the gifts and went over to see Aurora.

Sue held her arms out expectantly Charlie reluctantly handed Aurora to her. "Hello little girl. My name is Sue. I am kinda like your third grandma. If you ever need anything you just call me and your Grandpa Charlie." Sue held Aurora for a few more minutes until she passed her off to Billy who then passed her off to Seth after a few moments with her.

It was then that Seth got his first good look at my new daughter and I realized that I had been dreading this moment. I didn't know how I'd take a wolf imprinting on my new daughter no matter how much I liked Seth. One wolf son-in-law would be enough in my book.

Seth looked at my daughter and, remarkably, nothing changed. She was just the daughter of two of his very good friends and now one of his best friends. In his mind he'd seen the future he'd have with my daughter. He'd be her best friend and big brother figure. He'd protect her and understand her. He knew eventually he'd find his imprint, but he'd always have his friend, Aurora. It was the beginning of a great friendship and I couldn't be more relieved.

It was at that moment that Alice and Jasper returned with Renee and Phil and a whole new round of meet and greet started.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Bella POV:**

It was late and all of the introductions had been made and the presents opened. I was walking my mother to the front door to see her off before she left to go to her hotel. "You are going to the christening tomorrow, right," I asked as we reached the porch.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," my mother replied, "Alice and Amelia surely have arranged transportation to the Court chapel, right?"

"Yes," I answered her as we walked down the steps, "Amelia will open a portal tomorrow morning for everyone who are invited and can't open one themselves and haven't already traveled to Court."

"Well then, you and Edward go get that baby to bed and I'll see you in the morning." My mother pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Mom," I said as I returned her hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

My mother released me and went to the car that Jacob and Phil waiting in to take them to their hotel. I waved her off and then returned to the living room where the rest of my family remained after the day of introductions.

What I saw when I walked into the room was Alice strapping my newborn, sleeping daughter into a car seat and Jasper gathering the rest of the presents and heading out the back doors. "What are you doing," I asked softly so I wouldn't wake my little girl.

"She's preparing our daughter for the drive to the cottage. It's time to see the nursery," Edward answered for her. "Everyone else is already over there finishing up."

"I see that my poor baby has again been subjected to a wardrobe change," I stated as Alice lifted the car seat with my little girl in it.

"Of course," Alice simply replied as she headed towards the garage with my daughter who had been changed into a white onesie with the words "I'm 99.9% sure I'm a Disney Princess."

I looked to Edward and he only chuckled and shook his head. We then proceeded to follow Alice to the garage where she was waiting in the Volvo.

The ride to the cottage seemed longer than I thought it would be. It was probably due to my aversion to surprises, but the ride eventually ended and we all got out of the car. I took a deep breath before we entered the house.

There waiting was the rest of our family in a completely baby-proofed living room complete with some baby toys. Alice placed the car seat on the floor and I retrieved my daughter from it. When I had my daughter in my arms everyone welcomed us home and Esme started to lead us up the stairs.

We paused at the nursery door and Esme opened it. Edward and I walked inside and I was completely taken by surprise. Everything was completely perfect. What I thought would consist of bright pinks and constant images of the cartoon characters was actually a wonderful blend of soft creams, whites, pinks, gold, and silver.

There was a antique cream tufted crib with matching dresser and changing table. In one corner sat a soft pink armchair that had a matching sofa along one of the walls.. On the soft, cream gold colored walls were soft paintings of the Disney Princesses that matched the soft theme that I'm sure Alice painted to make sure nothing clashed with the soft, classy theme. Above the crib a silver crown was mounted with white, lacey canopy, and under it was a silver "A." And on gold shelves all around the room were her new princess bears and dolls. It was indescribably perfect.

"Thank you guys so much. It is absolutely perfect," I whispered as I went to place my daughter in her new bed.

"Yeah, it's much more suitable than the baseball theme you had in mind," Alice laughed. "Her clothes are either in the closet or in the dresser. Her toys are in the toy box in the closet. Blankets are in the dresser with the burp cloths. Pacifiers are in the kitchen in the cabinet with the bottles, but there are a few in one of the jars on her dresser. The iPod on the dresser has been loaded up with all of the lullabies I could find that I know she'd like. If there are any others you want to add let me know, even if it is a completely new one that no one else will have. The kitchen is stocked up on blood and baby formula, and her clothes for tomorrow are already set out on the dresser and packed in the diaper bag, which is by the front door."

"Okay, Alice, I think you've informed them about everything," Esme chuckled, "If you need anything just give us a call. We'll see you in the morning."

We said our goodbyes and Edward and I sat in the nursery with our daughter the rest of the night.

**The Next Day**

**Edward POV:**

Before my daughters were born, I was so sure I no longer had a soul. When I first held Renesmee in my arms for the first time I knew that I had been blessed. I began to believe that maybe I had a soul and that maybe I did have a shot at heaven even if I've found it here on Earth. I also had to believe that there was a better place beyond death for my girls.

The morning of the christening, I sat in the nursery with Aurora thinking about the events that were going to take place that day. My daughter will be baptized and will have a spot in heaven specifically for her.

That's how we found ourselves here at the Court's church in a dressing room. I had been holding Aurora who had been dressed in her christening gown while Nessie and Bella got ready. My poor little girl looked like she was drowning in the white fabric that surrounded her. I thought it was a little too much, but Alice and Bella agreed that it was all needed. My wife had crossed over to the dark side, and my poor daughter would be the one to suffer with the endless fashion shows and makeovers that were sure to happen now that Alice had recruited Bella.

Charlie knocked on the door to the room, and Nessie ran out of the bathroom, across the rest of the room, and opened the door for him to enter. She quickly hugged him and bolted back to the bathroom calling, "Hey, Grandpa," over her shoulder.

"Hey, Ness," he called to her before he turned to me. He was wearing a blue tie like mine that matched the blue dress that Aurora would be changed into for the reception later. He greeted me and then saw my tie. "I guess Alice got to everyone."

"Make the girl a part of any celebration and she'll go overboard, but now she has an excuse. Everything that seems too much is never too much because now it's for a royal occasion," I explain and look down at Aurora.

"Well, I think Aurora wishes everything wasn't so grand. She looks like she's swimming in that dress."

"Don't let Alice hear you say that, Charlie," Emmett said as he walked in followed by Jasper, Jacob, Seth, and Carlisle.

"What are you doing in here, Emmett," Bella demands as she emerges in a royal blue dress from the bathroom.

"What does it look like? We're hiding from Alice. Right now she's distracted by greeting the guest with Esme and discussing security plans with the guards on how to limit any threat that the Volturi may cause. What has she done to poor little Shortie?" Emmett's eye rested on the heap of cloth that Alice calls a christening gown.

"Emmett, Aurora looks perfect," Bella says as she comes to stroke our sleeping daughter's cheek.

"She looks like a snowball," Emmett said aloud. Leave it to Emmett to say what everyone else is thinking.

"Emmett, shut up. It's too late to turn back now. She looks perfect and you all need to get back out there so we can start on time. We've only got ten minutes. Oh, and hi, Dad. I love you. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob, go get everyone ready to walk. Nessie will be walking with us since she's Aurora's sister. Alice will get everyone else lined up," Bella explained before she turned around looking for something. She rested her attention on a small book to review the process of the events.

Everyone left to line up with thoughts of good luck to me. I looked down at Aurora and she looked back. "Okay, princess, you're about to be baptized, and then you'll meet a lot of people. Just don't get overwhelmed, although I know you probably will, understandably."

"Does she understand you," Nessie asked as she returned from the bathroom with her hair up in an intricate bun that matched her mother's.

"No, but I don't think it's fair to not give her some warning anyways. Will you hand me her white pacifier from the diaper bag. It won't hurt to have it in case she cries."

Nessie handed me the paci, and I tucked it away in my inside jacket pocket. I then stood up with Aurora in my arms. "Okay, let's do this, baby girl." Bella, Nessie, and I then walked with Aurora to the main entrance to the chapel where our family was waiting.

Everyone that had to walk down the aisle was in his or her place, and the godparents, excluding Nessie, were already in the church. Amelia was the first one to walk into the chapel with a great fanfare. She took her place standing in front of her chair at the front of the chapel, and then one pair at a time Aurora's grandparents walked down the aisle and took their places.

When everyone else was in position, a custom fanfare composed for Aurora started playing and the doors were opened for us. Nessie took the lead walking five steps ahead of Bella, Aurora, and me.

As I walked, I took notice of the faces of our friends, former queens, and three faces that I could never forget. Aro, Cias, and Marcus stood in the middle of a row close to the front of the room. I clutched my daughter to me a little closer, but lifted my chin and continued on.

When we reached the front of the room, Bella and I made small bows towards Amelia and took our places. After a few songs and prayers, Bella and I, along with Aurora's six grandparents—Nessie, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice—gathered around the gold basin of water for Aurora's baptism.

We were asked if we'd protect Aurora, care for her, and love her as she deserves and take those as our responsibilities given to us by God sworn before Him and those in attendance. After everyone of course said, "yes," Bella and I held Aurora's head over the gold basin, and Nessie removed her bonnet. The bishop then took a small silver pitcher, and poured the water over the top of Aurora's head. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirt, I baptize thee Aurora Elizabeth Alison Jasmine Esme Carlisle Amelia Renee Charlotte Emma Antonia Marie Rose Cullen." The bishop then dipped his fingers in the gold basin and drew a cross on Aurora's forehead. "And by the order of the Queen Amelia, I crown thee Aurora, Grand Princess of the world of magic and sole heir to the throne."

The bishop stepped away from the basin, Nessie replaced the bonnet on Aurora's head. "I present to you ladies and gentlemen, Aurora, Grand Princess. Hail Aurora," the bishop said followed by a echoes of "Hail Aurora," from the crowd. My daughter had been crowned. All hail the princess Aurora.

**AN: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I would like to give a shout out to SissyCbella, nicoleleecarter, csp4, Carlisle captain of equestrian, bukajade, bella 14340, and jazzy17 for the great support in their reviews. I know that the christening wasn't like a typical christening, but it is the way they do it in the story since it's a completely different type of church. I am again very sorry for the delay in updating, and promise to do better. Stay tuned for the next chapter for the reception where Aro, Cias, and Marcus will meet the Princess for the first time. Please read and review. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble Brewing

**AN:** Hello, readers. I am back. Sorry for the delay in updating again. I know I promised to do better, but I had a serious case of writer's block for this story with a major boost in creativity for my novel, which is going well thankfully. Just know I haven't forgotten about you all or the story. This may be a short chapter compared to some, but I couldn't go on leaving you guys hanging. Having said that, get ready for the next chapter of A Better Forever.

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV:**

Much to the delight of everyone who had a part in planning that grand event, the christening flowed into the reception without any incidents. Aurora had handled everything very well. She even loved meeting Garrett and the rest of the Denalis. Garrett eventually handed Aurora back to me, but not without telling his new best friend goodbye.

The next people to approach us were the ones everyone had been dreading. I could see all of our family members and close friends tense up and move a little closer, and I placed my shield over all of us. The only one that kept his distance and yet looked like he was ready to go to war was Seth. He stayed by the door and I could see he was trying to control his tremors.

"Ah, Bella, Edward," Aro began as he walked toward us with Marcus, Cias, Felix, Dimitri, Jane, Alec, and two other guards following him, "what a happy occasion to be celebrating. Your daughters are so very beautiful. Congratulations on the new princess as well as the other new additions to the Cullen Coven."

"Thank you, Aro. We are very lucky to have been able to extend our family, and we are very thankful you were able to attend this joyous event," Edward said with great formality, but I could tell it took a lot for him to even pretend to be polite to the people who almost stole our entire life away from us. I could also tell that Aro sensed the strain as well.

"We wouldn't miss this wonderful celebration for anything. It pleases us all greatly to be able to visit such close friends of ours under such happy circumstances." I didn't have to have Jasper's powers to see that Aro was worried for his life. More than power, he was all about self preservation.

Finding it in me to speak I decided to introduce Aurora to them. "Yes, thankfully there aren't any misunderstandings between us, Aro. Edward and I would like to introduce you to our daughter, the princess Aurora." I turned my body to display Aurora while still keeping her safely between Edward and me.

"Her highness is an absolute beauty," Marcus said speaking for the first time. "I wish your entire family well, and have only the best wishes for the princess. I believe she'll make a fine queen someday." I smiled at Marcus because, out of the three leaders of the Volturi, he seemed to be the only one to have a head on his shoulders and I could tell he was sincere.

"Yes, how lucky you Cullens are to have gained royal status thanks to your babe." And then there was the stupidest one of the three, Cias.

I turned my head towards him with what I'm sure was a death glare, but being the imbecile that he was he kept the look of disgust directed at my daughter.

One of our guards, Max, stepped forward then. "Sir Cias, if you cannot keep your ill thoughts to yourself and cease voicing your vile opinions, you will be asked to leave court immediately."

Cias turned his head to glance at Jane and I saw her eyes focus in on my daughter.

I felt the pinpricks at my shield around my daughter and I glare at Jane. A protective growl escaped Edward and he positioned himself between Aurora and Jane. It was all I could manage to say through my gritted teeth, "Max, please escort Jane, Cias, and Alec to the portals. I think it is time they leave."

"My pleasure, Lady Bella," Max said with a smile as he motioned for more guards to come forward to lead them away from court.

"I think it's best if we all leave. We've overstayed our welcome. Please forgive my brother and his guards. If there is anything we can do for the princess and the rest of your family, please don't hesitate to ask," Marcus said with a bow before he turned to leave.

I nodded a goodbye to Marcus and snuggled Aurora a little closer to me. "She didn't feel anything, did she?"

Edward turns to look at Aurora and shakes his head. "You protected her, but she could sense something was wrong."

It must have been clear that we all needed a minute or two because the introductions ceased. No one approached us for ten minutes, and the only one to do so after that time was Jacob. It was obvious by the fresh woodsy smell on him and the way he looked like he'd gotten dressed in a rush that he had just phased. "Where have you been?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before he answered. "I had to phase and put an Alpha order on Seth. He would've started a war as soon as the Voluri were in his sights if I hadn't. I hated to do it but no one could control him." He looked thoughtful for a second before he shook his head and sighed again.

"It is strange," Edward said and I assumed he was commenting on Jacob's thoughts.

I looked at him in exasperation and asked simply, "What did I miss?"

Edward smiled slightly and explained, "Jacob was just thinking that Seth's reaction was like one of a wolf whose imprint had been threatened. It's strange because Seth hasn't imprinted on Aurora, but his thoughts when Jacob phased also matched the protectiveness of a wolf over his imprint."

"So Seth reacted like he would've if Aurora was his imprint, but she's not?" Nessie looked up at Edward looking for confirmation that she had put the pieces together correctly.

"Yes," Edward answers.

"Well, I say we don't worry about it, not until we have to at least," I said adjusting Aurora in my arms. "Getting food in this baby's belly, on the other hand, is something we need to worry about at this very moment."

I had thought that being a vampire had eliminated the possibility of anyone taking me by surprise, but obviously I was wrong because I looked over my shoulder and there stood Alice looking quite annoyed with a bottle in her hand. "You should really learn to stay aware of your surroundings."

"Thank you, Alice, I owe you. You are the greatest sister-in-law in the world and one day you may make the greatest mom in the world," I said with a huge smile as I took the bottle from her. Her eyes narrowed at the suggestion of becoming a mom because, somehow, we—along with Jasper—had been able to keep the fact that I had cast the fertility spell on Alice months ago a secret from everyone.

"Maybe," she said and walked away. I laughed and watched her retreat as I gave Aurora her bottle. Something told me that there would be a surprise soon.

**Aurora Two Months Old**

**Bella POV:**

I'll be the first to admit, compared to Nessie's first two months, Aurora's were quite uneventful, but that didn't mean we weren't excited about every new development.

Like with Nessie and Rose's children, Alice and Esme had been making sure that Aurora had her proper outfit for every occasion and had plenty of pictures for her baby book, but then things started to change. The further into Aurora's second month we found ourselves, the less Alice seemed up to all the ensemble changes.

Weird I know, but that wasn't the only strange things happening with Alice. She had also taken to hunting more and seemed to be attracted to the smell of human food. The more I look back the more I realize this had been going on since about a month before Aurora was born.

You'd think we'd have noticed by then, but when Alice wants something hidden, she makes sure it stays hidden.

That's how we all ended up here at the big house because Alice said she had news to share, and the entire time Rose and I shared knowing looks. We'd had both guessed the good news before Alice even shared it.

Alice was pregnant, and she was having a boy. This of course sent us all into congratulations and best wishes for the mommy-to-be. "How were you able to keep it a secret so long," Rose asked while the women were all gathered around the five month pregnant Alice.

"Baggy clothes and very skilled thinking," she answered with a laugh. I looked down at the huge baby bump that she proudly showed sticking out from her pixie frame. Seriously, how had we all missed it? "Plus it helped to have a new addition taking the attention away. Not that I minded of course. It was her time to shine."

"But even when you went baby shopping with Edward, how did you _and_ Jasper keep it from him," Rose asked reminding me of the night that Aurora was born.

"Okay it wasn't all baggy clothes and skilled thinking, but it took skilled thinking to come up with the idea. Thankfully, Amelia is a fan of surprises and agreed to help me shield the thoughts of the baby and the symptoms from everyone until I was ready for everyone to know."

I could see the amazing happiness in her eyes as her hand rubbed circles around her belly. "Well, at least he'll have someone close to his age to play with. Luckily for Izzy and Brandon, they got a built in playmate."

"I'm sure they'll all be able to play together. After all it's only about a year and a half between the twins and Aurora, and it'll be about five to six months between Aurora and Jackson," Alice was quick to inform me.

"You've already named him," Rose asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I didn't want to end up like Bella and Edward and not have a name ready. Anyways, as I was saying, they all have plenty of time to play together, and I'm sure they'll all form some crazy bond and get into a lot of trouble together."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will. That's the only thing I hate about Nessie growing up so fast, besides her leaving too soon. She'll never get to form a crazy bond with Aurora or any other child that may come along. She's only four years older than Aurora and yet there's already a greater difference between them than that. It won't be long before she's ready to leave and live her own life, and Aurora will have gotten such a short time with her." I looked over to the bassinet that Esme had put in the living room for Aurora and sighed.

"It's sad, I'm sure they could stir up a whole lot of trouble together," Alice said with a hint of sadness in her voice as well. "The two daughters of Bella Swan. We'd need a miracle to survive their trouble."

I laughed at her joke and smiled. "Okay enough sad thoughts, we should be celebrating the new baby to come. So what would the mother-to-be like to do?"

"Well, I would enjoy some apple pie and ice cream. It's been all I've craved." Alice laughed and then the room filled with the big swish that signaled a portal had been opened.

I looked behind me to find Amelia standing in the room looking worried. "Hello, Amelia. Is everything okay?"

"I need to speak to you and Edward immediately." The worry in her eyes told me she had news that she didn't want to share, but knew that she must.

As if he'd been summoned, Edward came through the back door. "Amelia, how did it happen?"

"How did what happen," I demanded standing and looking between Amelia and my husband.

"Aurora's oracle has been taken," Edward told me as he started pacing.

"Well, it's terrible and we will find it, but does Aurora really need an oracle? I mean she already has an aunt that can see the future." I was trying hard to understand why this was a lot more terrible than, in my mind, it should've been.

"Yes, she has Alice, but in this world an oracle does a lot more than see the future," Amelia started to explain. "A princess's slash queen's oracle is a being chosen for her at birth to be her guide. It's like an adviser, only a lot more powerful than any other advisor. It's her connection with the past, present, and future.

"The oracle comes with all the information of the world, from the very first of anything to everything that will be. Alice can see only the path that someone is on at that moment, and if they change, her visions change. An oracle can see the path that will ultimately be chosen, and they're only meant for the queens. If they are in the wrong hands, it can be disastrous."

I tried to let her words sink in, but I still couldn't wrap my mind around how the oracle could've been taken.

"Do you have any idea who could've taken him or her," Alice asked.

"An oracle isn't a person, more of an orb with magical knowledge, and I have my theory," Amelia answered and a growl of rage erupted from Edward.

I didn't have to ask who she thought did it. "How did they find it?"

"We don't know. We think they had someone within the palace helping them. We're looking for the culprit now, but no one's been found to have helped them, yet. The real task at hand has to be finding that oracle. If they have it, they can find ways to harm Aurora and anyone else they wish to without us being able to stop them."

I looked into Amelia's fearful gaze and then to my husband. "They've already found a way to cover their tracks." As I said the words I felt the weight of them. As long as the Volturi had that oracle, everyone was in danger.

**AN: **Alright lovelies, there was chapter six. Thanks again to all of you have followed and added this story to your favorites. Huge thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Time in this story will most likely be moving a little bit faster at maybe two chapters at most a year, unless there is a major storyline to be played out over many chapters, so that I can get to my major plot points, one of which has been opened in the end of this chapter. Actually many plot points have been opened in this chapter, but one is closer than the others. I have really great ideas for the progression of this story and I'm sure you will all love them. Now I leave you with thoughts of what the Volturi are planning, why did Seth react so strongly to the threat against Aurora, and how much trouble will the four new additions to the Cullens cause as they grow up. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	7. Chapter 7: First Birthday, First Word

**AN: ** Hello again lovelies. I thought I'd publish two chapters in a row because honestly I owe it to you all. Anyways in this chapter we're going to skip ahead to Aurora's first birthday. I know it's a little crazy, but I guess I'm trying to cover everything without taking forever and getting us to one of the next plot twists. By the way this story isn't going to be about babies and more babies. There will be action and adventure soon, I promise. I would also just like to again inform everyone that I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the original characters created by Stephanie Meyer. All new characters and new plot have come from my imagination, and my purpose in writing this fanfiction is for writing practice as well as the enjoyment of the Twihards all over. Now having said that, I give you chapter seven of A Better Forever.

**Aurora's First Birthday (1:00 pm)**

**Bella POV:**

The year had flown by. Aurora had grown up to be a happy, healthy toddler. She'd developed like any human baby—though I think teething had been more challenging—just like her cousins. She was walking, and able make little sounds like La, dee, and da, but she still hadn't said a toddler's version of a full word, yet.

Personally I thought—and Edward agreed—that she was used to not having to voice her needs and wants—thanks to Edward's gift—and she simply chose not to speak. That theory was supported when Edward told me that she understood who people were and what she wanted. Well, that and she was very vocal when it came to music. She'd sing along with Edward using her little baby sounds. The only comfort I had with the whole situation of her not even saying Mama, was that she hadn't said Dada either.

To mark the occasion of my daughter's first birthday, there was a "grand" party planned by the new mother Alice and proud grandmothers of the birthday girl. It was nice to see Alice back in the swing of things after Jackson was born. She had become so upbeat after her son was born that all Rosalie and I could do was be envious.

That day welcomed all of our close family and friends to a very nice, small Minnie Mouse party. There was plenty of food for the guest who ate—and by that I mean enough food for our other food eating guest to eat without fighting the wolf packs for what they could get.

Yes, both wolf packs showed up and brought with them all of their imprints. The rest of the guest list included the Denalis, Amelia, and most of the royal guard.

Everyone had gathered in the living room and were socializing while three out of four of the little ones played together. Let me just say, my prediction of them being a handful was an understatement.

Since she became mobile, Aurora tended to follow Brandon and Izzy everywhere, and this included situations that were dangerous for her. She also had become quite the trouble maker in her own right. Luckily she had Edward wrapped around her fingers or she'd have been in more trouble than she ended up in when she did something wrong, including but not limited to ripping up any sheet music that Edward left within her reach.

She toddled by Charlie while following Brandon and Izzy towards the toys, and he picked her up. "How's Grandpa's baby doing? Huh?" He then proceeded to tickle her sending her into a fit of giggles. "You look very pretty, pumpkin. Do you like your party?"

Aurora giggled again just as Alice came in the room with Jackson in her arms. "Okay everyone it is time for the cake. That means that Esme needs Aurora so she can change her into her cake outfit."

"There's an outfit for cake eating? Is that really necessary, Alice?" Edward asked his question from beside me on the opposite couch.

"Do you have a better idea, Edward, or do you want her to ruin her dress," Alice demanded with a scowl.

"Yes, just let her eat in her diaper and after we clean her up afterward, we'll throw a T-shirt on her and then let her open gifts."

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning her gaze to me. "Is that okay with you, Bella?"

"Yes, and let's be honest it's probably easier on all of us," I said as I rose from my seat and walked over to my father and Aurora. "Now, let's go get some cake," I told my daughter as I took her from my dad.

In a blink of an eye I had dashed to the dining room, had Aurora out of her little sundress, and in the highchair ready for the traditional cake smashing.

Everyone filed into the room, including Esme and Carlisle carrying the cakes. Esme placed the smashing cake on the table and lit the candle, and we all broke out into singing "Happy Birthday."

Edward came to stand on the other side of the highchair, and when the song ended Esme placed the cake in front of Aurora. "Alright, blow out the candle," Edward told her, but Aurora seemed to be amazed with the candle and tried to touch it. "No, sweetheart, it'll hurt you. Blow like this." He then proceeded to show her how to blow out the candle and when she copied him as best she could he blew out the candle for her.

The room then broke out into applause and Aurora laughed and clapped along with us. "Okay eat your cake baby," I told her and she just looked at the cake as I took off the candle. "Here I'll help you." I took her left hand in mine and gently pushed it into the cake and brought it back up for her to see the cake on it. I couldn't help but laugh at the confusion on her face. "It's okay," I told her and she hesitantly reached out her hand to the cake and looked at me.

When she saw that I didn't reprimand her she grabbed a piece of the cake and brought it to her mouth. Esme then rewarded her with a "Yay," after which Aurora proceeded to rip apart and devour most of the cake, remarkably without making a complete mess of herself.

Edward had come to stand beside me while we watched Aurora eating her cake. "I'm fairly certain she can say 'Mama' and 'Dada,'" he told me quietly.

"How are you so certain," I asked him just as quietly.

"Well, she proved she can say 'ma' and 'da.' I'm pretty sure she can combine the same baby words into one word. And to prove that I'm right, I have a plan, but it's going to require your cooperation."

I looked over at him with an amazing amount of respect for my husband's brilliant brain. "Okay, so what's the plan?" He then proceeded to tell me the genius plan for making our daughter talk, but I couldn't help but be a little unsatisfied with it. After being around Emmett and Jasper so long, I had developed a tendency to join in on some of their bets, and this plan only presented another opportunity to make a wager. "What do you say we make it a little more interesting? I bet she says 'Mama' first."

My husband smiled, knowing that I'd already lost the bet before it had really even been agreed upon. "Okay and what does the winner get?"

"A brand spanking new Aston Martin Vanquish. Alice informed me that they will be revived soon, and I know how much you love the one you have—honestly what would be the harm in having another one? I'm actually pretty fond of that car. I believe I'd rather enjoy having one."

"And what is the price of losing?" Edward's eyes held the little gleam that only came from talking about cars, and that gleam only shined brighter now that a Vanquish was the topic of discussion.

"Diaper duty for a whole two weeks. No shopping trips with Alice, and no hunting trips with the boys unless there is a spot for Aurora in those plans." I had no problem losing or winning. Either way it was a win-win for me. If I lost, no shopping with Alice for two weeks, and if—by some miracle—I won, Edward would still get the car and I would have the satisfaction of our daughter saying "Mama," first.

"Deal," he agreed with his hand outstretched.

We shook hands and I laughed. "Good news, you get to clean up the mess your daughter made of herself, while I go inform my daughter of the plan."

I turned and walked away, leaving Edward with his new task.

**Aurora's First Birthday (6:00 pm)**

**Edward POV:**

It had been a great day, and it was only going to get better thanks to my brilliant plan. Nessie had went to her room about fifteen minutes before the mission started. In all honesty it was the best idea. She was weaker around her sister than I was, and she would crack within five minutes.

Bella sat next to me on the sofa while Aurora played in the floor. The plan was to safely ignore Aurora until she had to speak to get our attention. I was absolutely ready and already picking out the interior of my promised Vanquish when Bella raised her shield with worried thoughts.

_You'll be listening, right? You won't ignore her if she really needs us? _ I looked over at her and whispered, "Really, now you're getting cold feet?"

"No, I just don't want her to need us and we ignore her," Bella whispered too low for Aurora to hear. I just continued to look at her and she shook her head and whispered. "I know, I'm overreacting. You'd have never came up with this plan if you weren't going to listen in and make sure it was safe for her."

I smiled at her, and right on time Aurora laughed and I could hear in her thoughts she was trying to show us something. "Charlie really seemed to enjoy himself today," I said with a pointed look to inform Bella that it was time.

"Yes, I don't think he expected to enjoy himself as much as he did," Bella stated, while Aurora still waved her new baby doll, becoming annoyed that we weren't paying her any attention.

"It was nice of the wolves to come, too. It's nice to think that we've worked everything out now."

"I know. It was so good to see all of the children playing together. I did hear something from Jacob today that was interesting and yet still a little sad."

At the same moment Bella had finished her sentence, Aurora stood up and went over to her. She patted Bella's leg, wanting to be picked up, but Bella stuck to the plan and Aurora grew even more annoyed.

"What was that," I asked Bella as Aurora walked over to me and repeated the process she'd done trying to get her mother's attention. Her annoyance was quickly turning to anger, and I knew if I turned to look, her eyes would be a bright, angry brown.

"Sam and a couple of the others have decided to give up their wolves. Sam and Jacob are making the arrangements for him to take over both packs soon." I saw Bella's eyes twitch slightly, fighting off the urge to look at our daughter, who was hitting my legs harder.

"That's—"

I didn't even get to finish the sentence before a shrill "Da Dee," rang out followed by a soft thump as Aurora plopped down and began to cry.

"Oh, sweet girl," I said as I picked her up off the ground, "I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to hurt your feelings that much." It was true. I had expected her to be mad, but never did I imagine that it would make her this upset. "It's okay, Daddy just wanted to hear your voice, and to make it up to you. When you're older, Daddy'll give you the new car you just won him." I looked over at Bella with a smug smile as I continued to soothe our daughter.

**AN: **Okay, so this chapter was pretty short, but I hope to have a new one soon. I am also very sorry for taking so long to update. My life has been completely taken over by work and school, and what little time I've had has been used up on getting into and almost completely caught up with _The Vampire Diaries_ and _The Originals_. Yeah, I jumped on the bandwagon a little late, but now I'm on it and have declared myself a fanpire. Eventually I will be posting a _Vampire Diaries_/_The Originals_ fanfiction, and maybe even a crossover between them and Twilight (I already have a few ideas). So what do you beauties think? Should I start a Twilight/TVD crossover or maybe even make this story a crossover (I have ideas for this, too)? Let me know my darlings. Until next time SuperBat5795


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Okay my lovelies, I have really been thinking of making this story a crossover between Twilight and The Vampire Diaries/The Originals. It's something I can't seem to get out of my head and when I asked you all if you would like it I didn't get any response from you, so I decided that you guys might need a little taste of what it would be like so I have composed for you this little chapter solely through TVD/TO characters to decide if you like the way it could go. If you do this chapter will remain a part of the story, but if you don't I will remove it at the time of my next chapter and will decide if I would like to just publish another version of this story as a crossover that way there will be a little something for everyone and I will satisfy the little voice in my head. And now I present to you the first hint of a TVD/TO crossover with our beloved Twilight Saga.

**Chapter 8: And the Tables Turn**

**Elijah Mikaelson (aka the honorable Original vampire) POV:**

**Aurora's Christening Reception**

I had though in my thousand years of life I'd lost the ability to be surprised, but I was wrong. The witches I had been acquainted with had been abuzz with the whispers of a new princess, soon to be born, who would unite all of the supernatural beings of the world. Vampires, witches, shape-shifters, and werewolves alike.

Of course those whispers were equally matched by the vampire community as it would appear. The two different breeds of vampires all seemed to say the same thing, this princesses' birth had the Volturi worried about their status as the supreme power of their breed of vampire.

I'd be lying if I said wasn't curious about this new princess that would change the world as everyone knows it. Thankfully the great grandmother of this soon-to-be-born princess and current queen, happened to be a very close friend of mine. She was delighted to fill me in on the details of this upcoming miracle.

The child's parents, two vampires of the first true breed of vampire—descended through a line of sires from the first vampire born from the night at the beginning of time and the brother of the first true werewolf—were a part of the coven the Volturi already feared the most, and also the ones that the Volturi tried to eliminate almost five years before.

As it also happens, the head of the said coven, Carlisle and I are acquaintances. We'd met not too long after he left the Volturi. We'd become friends and my family gave him passage with us to the new world.

So that is how I found myself with an invitation to the event everyone had been looking forward to. I watched in the crowd as the princess was christened, and then again as the floods of people surrounded her parents to catch a glimpse of her small face.

"Elijah, it's been too long, friend," Carlisle said kindly as he came forward to greet me with a lovely brown-headed woman by his side.

"Yes it has, Carlisle, and I'm sorry for not being able to help you a few years back, by the time I got word it had all been resolved."

"Don't fret over the past. All is well and I know you would've been by our side if you'd had the chance."

"Indeed, after all what are friends for. I assume this lovely beauty is your wife Esme," I offered my hand to the kind lady in front of me.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikaelson."

I smiled at her kindly and responded, "Please call me Elijah, and congratulations on your grandchildren."

They both smiled and thanked me before their smiles faded and they turned their heads back to where the young parents and the new princess stood greeting their guest. They both moved closer to them.

My eyes and ears zoned in on the conversation that was then taking place between the young parents and the members of the Volturi and their guards. I heard Aro go through his eloquent speech as an attempt to earn favor and protection. I listened in as Marcus gave genuine compliments and well wishes to the parents and princess, confirming that there was something I always liked about him. And then I heard Cias speak. At his arrogance and plain ignorance, I felt my true face emerge, and a his escape when he turned one of the witch twins on the child.

The royal guard then escorts them all away, and I feel my face return to the normal human appearance. I had never felt the blood pump so forcefully behind my eyes as my sclera turned red and the veins under my eyes appeared with the force of the blood coursing through them. I had never felt so bloodthirsty in my entire thousand years of life. I looked at the sleeping face of the little girl in her mother's arms and tried to calm myself as her father reassured the mother that she had felt no pain from Jane's attack. As I looked upon the face of the child and thought over my reaction, I saw how that little girl would be able to control every supernatural being.

She already had the aura of a queen and had many ready to defend her, including myself. I expected great things to come from her, and I knew I wouldn't be disappointed.

I continued to look on until one of my witches came over to me and whispered in my ear news of someone I haven't heard from in five hundred years. Rosemarie and Tefor were looking for me and wanting their freedom. And the tables have turned.

**Mystic Falls Virginia**

**Stefan Salvatore POV:**

It turned out my friend Edward and I had a lot in common. We both fell in love with humans and both humans, somehow, seemed to be prone to danger. Especially from old and powerful supernaturals.

Edward seemed to have hit the jackpot, and I'm happy for him. He and his now vampire wife have two children and are having less and less problems with dangerous supernaturals. I can only hope that eventually the danger threatening Elena will subside.

Maybe it will now that one original lies daggered in the basement and Katherine entombed under the old church ruins. I take out my phone and dial the number of one of my oldest friends.

He picks up on the first ring with a "Stefan, how are you."

"As good as can be expected, Edward, how are you and your family?"

"Great, how's everything going with Elena and the entire situation?"

"Well, we have an original daggered in our basement, my evil ex-girlfriend is hell-bent on making my life miserable and killing my present girlfriend by trading her in to break some curse, oh, and my brother is in love with my girlfriend. I've got to say it could be better. Sorry that Damon and I missed the christening. I'm sure it would have been a pleasant distraction, and I'm sure Emmett and Damon could've found some trouble to get into."

"They always do, but don't sweat missing the christening. There will be plenty of time in the future for us to catch up. Keep us informed and if you need anything let us know. We'll be glad to help any way we can"

"Sure thing," I told my friend as I hung up the phone and poured myself a glass of bourbon.

**Louisiana One year and Four Months Later**

**Damon Salvatore POV**

I got a call from a very good friend of mine on the way back to Mystic Falls after our little run-in with Katherine and Elijah. Since Elena promised not to kill anyone if we backed off, Stefan and I agreed that it would be okay for me to head on down to Louisiana to visit our friends and he would let me know if anything changed. To be honest I was pleased to have the distraction.

I pulled up in front of the old mansion a couple hundred miles outside of New Orleans, and got out of the car. The Cullens had places all over, and this was one of my favorites to meet them.

I heard the movements in time to counter Emmett's attack. "Dude you've _got_ to do better than that. You've got maybe three more years before that becomes embarrassing for your kids."

He picked himself up and laughed his booming laugh. "Next time."

"Damon, hello," Esme called from the front door, "Come in and see everyone."

I darted up the front steps, stopping to kiss Esme on the cheek. I liked her from the moment I met her, and even though I was an awful person—still am to some people—and dedicated to semi-ruining my brother's life, I couldn't be horrible around her. She reminded me of my mother, so kind and loving, and she somehow saw the best in me even before Elena could. "Hi, Esme, how are you?"

"I'm happy you are here. Emmett and Jasper have been dying for you to visit. I do hope you can stay for the big football game tonight. Alice sees a whopper of a storm and the boys could use the help."

She starts to lead me into the house, and I laugh. "I'm sure I can manage it."

"Hopefully next time Stefan, Elena, and your friends can come to visit," she said with genuine kindness as always.

"Hopefully," I replied, and I really did hope that it would be possible, but it wouldn't be until Elena turns her humanity back on.

"I'm sure everything will work out. It's about time you found happiness, Damon, and Stefan will, too." She spoke with such certainty, that I could feel her infectious sense of hope flow through me.

At that very moment two little toddlers ran by with a third trying her hardest to keep up with her shorter legs, but she giggled just as much as the other two. "Those must be the grandchildren."

"Three of the five, yes." Esme's smile couldn't smile any wider if she tried. "The other's are out hunting, except Carlisle and Emmett who are supposed to be my help."

"I got caught up with a diaper change and they all started running," Carlisle defended himself as he handed a younger child to Esme. "Hello, Damon."

As the words left his lips the toddlers came back again giggling like crazy. "Hello Carlisle." At the sound of my voice the smallest runner turned around and came over to me.

She help her little hands in the air and said, "Up."

"Is it okay," I asked them as I looked down into the little hazel eyes of the child at my feet."

"Yeah, Edward and Bella don't care who holds the little diva just as long as they keep her occupied and happy," Emmett answered just as the little girl commanded me to pick her up again.

I reached down and gently lifted the small child up and held her. "Aww, Rora, is Damon your new friend."

To answer her grandmother's question, the little girl placed her small hand on my cheek and said, "Fren" I was then rewarded with a tiny hug when she wrapped her little arms around my head and pressed her cheek to mine.

I hear a camera click and turn to see Alice standing across from us with her phone. "Damon does have a sweet spot."

"Day swee," the little sweetheart agreed. I believe I have a new best friend, and it's a relief that someone so full of hope likes me today.

**AN: **Okay lovelies, that is the first crossover chapter that semi-covers events that happened in both universes around the same time. I know it's incredibly short and maybe a little confusing, but this was only meant to be a little sample of the minds of some of the characters that would be entered into the story and of the impending relationships between these characters and Aurora. So let me know if you like where this is going in the reviews even my little readers who are reading this as a guest please leave a guest review. Your opinions matter, too. I will "tally the votes" as I write the next chapter and before I post the next chapter of purely Twilight Saga POVs I will decide what to do next. Anyways until next time…SuperBat5795.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Okay so like I said in earlier chapters, we're gonna start moving a lot quicker so that we can reach some action and ultimately the story primarily through Aurora's POV. Anyways, here we go into the next chapter of A Better Forever.

**Day Before Aurora's Third Birthday**

**Bella POV:**

The last two years had been pretty quiet, and by that I mean a lack of danger quiet—God knows it hadn't been quiet noise wise around here for a long time—but they'd also been years of discovery.

When Rose's children had just turned three, there were a few days of panic. We'd fed the twins things that would be fed to human babies as they grew because when they were offered blood they didn't want it. So we'd come to think that they'd only need human food for a while. Then one day while the guys were out on one of their hunting weekends, the twins started acting strange.

They didn't want to play. They didn't want to eat. Their faces looked drained of color and all they wanted to do was stay in bed. Naturally we all went into a panic, especially since we didn't have Edward around to read their minds. Rosalie dragged them out of bed and rushed over to the big house in a panic.

We'd gone through everything that could be wrong and wondered how it could happen, all with no answer. I'd become so worried I'd called my dad to come pick up the girls. It wasn't until he arrived that we figured out what was wrong.

When my father walked in and entered the living room to pick up Aurora, the twins sat up slightly and very weakly from where their heads were resting on their mother. They both moaned a moan of pain and brought their little hands to their mouths. We looked in their mouth and saw that their small little teeth had expanded slightly into a pair of fangs each.

"They're thirsty," Esme said what we were all thinking and left the room, darting up to Carlisle's office. She returned with two sippy cups full of blood and handed one to each twin. "It seems they are going to be more like the type of vampire our Mystic Falls friends are."

She was right. It only made sense. Magic made our babies possible, and magic created the other breed of vampire. Why wouldn't they be similar?

After that we made sure that the twins had a healthy diet of blood, and thanks to that we were able to start Aurora on a diet of blood a few weeks when she started craving it a few weeks before she was to turn three.

That day began like most and we thought we were going to be able to end it like most. We gave Aurora her last cup of blood for the night and laid her down in her little toddler bed. She was asleep within minutes.

Edward and I stayed in the living room preparing the final touches for Aurora's birthday party the next morning, and nothing seemed to be any different. That is until we heard the sound of wind blowing through the balcony doors in Aurora's room. "It would seem our daughter has learned to open…" Edwards trailed off and a look of absolute panic crossed his face before he darted up the stairs.

I listened and only heard one heartbeat, Nessie's. A howl of rage erupted from Edward from upstairs and I darted up to Aurora's room. I found nothing but scattered bed clothes—the remnants of a struggle—an open balcony door, a broken snow globe, and a bundle of burned sage. I clutched my daughter's favorite blanket to me and collapsed with to my knees. I heard a wail full of such despair that it frightened me, and then I realized it came from me.

**Two Hours Later**

**Edward POV**

We'd called the royal guard and all of our friends. Everyone agreed to keep eyes and ears out in around their homes, but some left to come join us and would be arriving in the next couple of hours.

The second we notified the wolves, Jacob and Sam had the pack out looking for anything they could find to tell us where they could've went. The royal guard has been combing over the nursery and so far all we know is that someone cast a privacy spell while in the room, and somehow was able to cast another spell to cover their tracks.

I only remained at the house instead of helping my brothers comb the woods because of my wife and daughter. Nessie had come to see what was wrong, and through her tears she was able to get her mother downstairs and into a chair. Bella hadn't said a world. She hadn't made a sound since her wail of despair. She only clutched Aurora's baby blanket and staring straight ahead.

I couldn't help her. I couldn't do anything, but pace around the room. I paced until Jacob and Seth came through the door. "What did you find," I demanded and Jacob looked down and held out Aurora's passie. She still used it when she slept and kept it attached to her nightdress.

"We found it out by the highway. Whoever took her had a car waiting. We also found a few drops of blood and a few strands of hair. She was putting up a fight. The blood and hair didn't belong to her, but they don't belong to anyone that I know. "

"Did you happen to bring some of the hair back with you," Amelia asked as she came down the stairs followed by Max.

"I did," Seth answered and handed her the few strands of hair and I could smell the strange scent of the blood that tinged the strands.

"I can cast a duplicating charm. I can multiply the strands to send out to our allies so that they can notify us if they find the person responsible for this."

"Your majesty, that may not be necessary," Emmett said coming through the door looking absolutely pissed off that this is happening. "We found the person that those hairs belong to in the woods next to the airport."

A heartbroken cry escaped Bella's lips and she buried her head in Aurora's blanket. "Is there anything else we can do?" My heart kept sinking by the minute and all I wanted to do was scream to the heavens and turn this world upside down to find my daughter.

"I can try a locator spell, but I can't make any promises. My oracle can't see her, and that means that whoever is behind this has found some way to cover their tracks which takes knowledge of the future."

I could feel the venom filling my mouth and a rage fill me like no other has. When I find whoever did this they will pay.

**Aurora's Birthday**

**Bella POV**

I sat there for hours, paralyzed by my worry and sadness. Nessie sat with me. She'd stopped crying hours ago and I know it's because she thought she had to be strong for me. She kept her hand wrapped around mine, and I kept mine around the blanket.

The blanket still smelled like my little girl, and I needed to keep her close to me. This blanket had seen so many days with my little girl. It was the blanket Esme wrapped her in the night she was born, and as if she knew it was her first, it instantly became Aurora's favorite. She'd cart it around everywhere.

My eyes, always focused forward, saw where I knew my little girl would walk, dragging the very blanket I hold with sleep still in her eyes, to eat her breakfast. And then in a flash she was gone. She'd never been there. My heart couldn't stand the thought of her not being here. On the very anniversary of the day that perfect, happy little girl slipped in the world she nowhere to be found by us, and she's probably scared and hungry.

Edward kept pacing the floors and Nessie gave an exasperated groan and went upstairs. A few seconds later she returned with the snow globe that had been broken in the struggles last night, but it was now in perfect condition.

"Renesmee what are you doing," Edward asked her as she sat the globe on the coffee table and sat on the sofa.

"I'm trying to find my sister because sitting around and pacing isn't getting us anywhere and the only way to get you two back into action is to have a place to start looking." She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the snow globe. When she opened her eyes small images flash in the globe. Images of a swamp and Aurora in a shack scared and curled up in a corner.

"She's near a swap," Edward said with a little relief. "Now if we only knew which one."

"She's around New Orleans. I can't pinpoint exactly where. She could be anywhere in Louisiana, but she is there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find her," I jumped up from my chair and started gathering our things without letting go of the blanket.

"Bella, we'll go find her, but we have to think about this rationally."

Edward grabbed me by the tops of my arms and forced me to look him in the eye. "Edward she's been gone from us for twelve hours and it feels like years. She's scared, I can feel it. She needs me. She needs us, and we need her. We've got to find her. I don't want her to be scared a moment longer, but she's so scared." I broke out in a fit of dry sobs and by the time I'd composed myself enough to look up from Edward's shoulder, Nessie'd already had our bags packed.

We were going to Louisiana.

**Three Days Later**

**Elijah Mikaelson POV**

I'd gotten the call from my friend Carlisle the day before. His youngest granddaughter, the princess Aurora had been kidnapped, and they had no new leads. I waited in the courtyard for my brother to return from one of his many days out in the bayou with the wolves. He then walked through the door carrying a bag from one of the more expensive baby boutiques.

"I'm sorry I'm late brother. I had to pick up a few new things for Hope on my way back."

"Niklaus, there's a problem that one of our friends have encountered. Our friend Carlisle's granddaughter has been kidnapped and the last lead they have is that whoever has taken her is somewhere within the state. I told them we'd keep an eye out."

I could see a familiar anger and disgust rise in my brother and I could practically hear his thoughts. My brother had changed for the better quite a bit since he had his daughter, and I knew he couldn't stand the thought of someone harming a child. "Of course, brother. I'll have Marcel notify the vampires, and I'm sure Jackson will round up the wolves sniff around for anything. Though if you don't mind me saying so, you seem more rattled about this than I am."

"I cannot stand the thought of anyone being so cruel as to hurt a child." I rose from my chair, and straightened my coat jacket. "Now brother if you need me, I'll be asking the witches if they'd heard anything. That girl will be found."

**AN: **Okay everyone that was chapter nine and I decided that this story will continue to follow a crossover story. I haven't heard anything bad about going in this direction and I promise you that it will be interesting. As a matter of fact I can guarantee that some of the characters from the Vampire Diaries will have some very important parts in Aurora's life. I know that this chapter was short and that we skipped forward quite a bit, but this idea had been nagging me and I couldn't keep it quite any longer. I will have an update for you by the end of the week, and we'll soon get to see who took the princess.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ** Hello again lovelies. I'm not going to waste much time with an author's note, but I am going to throw in that I do not own any rights to the characters or already existing plot of the Twilight Saga, The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. This story is not intended to infringe on anyone's copyright, it is merely meant for the enjoyment of fans of each fandom. And now for chapter ten…

**WARNING: VIOLENCE IN CHAPTER**

**Chapter Ten**

**Aurora Missing Four Days**

**Edward POV**

We'd left two hours after Nessie'd conjured up the clues for a place to start looking for Aurora. It'd raised questions about how we couldn't locate her with a location spell, but were able to see her in the snow globe, but Nessie explained that she thought it was Aurora showing her the flashes of places—which more had been in her mind than were shown in the globe. It seemed to her that after all of the stories she had made up in her head and shown Aurora that their minds were so familiar with each other that Aurora was able to share something back to help us find her.

Alice and Rosalie hated they had to stay behind, but they needed to stay with their children and keep them safe. It was because of that, Esme decided to stay behind as well. She couldn't stand for someone she loved so much to be in danger and her powerless to do anything. "You'll keep us informed won't you? And you'll call me the second you find her?"

"Of course," I promised her as we said our goodbyes at the airport, "Try to keep Charlie and Renee calm as you can. And make sure Nessie doesn't leave your sight. I know that's a lot to ask, but we will find her." She kissed my cheek and went to tell Carlisle goodbye.

It had been horrible when I told Nessie she couldn't go. Nessie had never thrown such a fit. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself and helping find Rora!"

It was true. Nessie would have been a great help and she would have been able to take care of herself now that she'd reached her full maturity. "I agree you are fully capable of taking care of yourself and helping us, but I cannot let you put yourself in danger."

"Daddy, I'll be fine."

"And suppose something happened, what do you think that'd do to your mother? To me? I will not let you put yourself in danger. Having one child in danger is one child too many. You are staying here with your aunts and grandmother. You can help keep Charlie thinking rationally."

"But Dad…"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are staying here and that is final." She looked at me with tear filled eyes and ran upstairs. I knew I'd hurt her, but I knew that I wasn't going to allow her to leave with us. She stayed mad at me for the next twenty-four hours. She only texted Jacob for updates and he'd answer her whenever he wasn't in wolf-form.

He had joined us along with the entire eight of his pack. He kept in touch with Sam's pack when in wolf form and made sure that they took shift guarding the members of our family that stayed behind. I was grateful for him yet again as he stayed by our sides to help make a strategy.

We'd been searching for two days and still found nothing. Carlisle's friends the Mikaelsons have been keeping eyes and ears out and relaying anything that they found which have all become dead ends.

Our family ended up searching in the northern parts of Louisiana starting to think that nothing was to be found there. I helped comb every inch of every town, and nothing. That's how we ended up around the dining table staring at a map.

"They could've just been passing through and used a shack in the swamp as a place to stay until they had other arrangements to move forward," Emmett said shaking his head at the map.

"It's possible. If what Amelia said is true, that they have knowledge of the future, they could've known that Ness would look for her and used this as a distraction to get further away." And that was Jasper's thoughts of battle strategy coming out.

"And if your right, were would they have gone? They could be anywhere by now," I demanded a little too harshly towards my brother. "My daughter has been missing for four days and this is the only clue we've found. Where else could they be?"

They all looked down without saying anything. There was nothing to be said. We were all at our whit's end. "What if we tried the spell that Nessie did?" It was the first time in twenty-four hours Bella had spoke. She'd started to give up hope, and had started shutting down again.

"Bella, Nessie was able to perform that spell because her mind had been connected to Aurora's," I replied impatiently.

"Yes, and no one's mind has been as connected to Aurora's as yours. You've heard her thoughts since before she was born . You could can see where she is." Bella had crossed the room from the chair she'd been occupying with Aurora's blanket to grab my shoulders.

"Bella I can't perform magic."

"No, I'll perform the magic. You just have to be able to think about her and see her thoughts. Please Edward we have to try."

I nod defeated and sit down in one of the dining chairs. Bella placed her hand on my temples and started chanting in whispers. I then began to see flashes of scenes and feelings. A dark room and the feeling of hunger. A small plate of food that could never be enough to keep a child healthy, but enough to keep one alive only barely. And then a sight that evoked a feeling of rage in me and a feeling of such excruciating pain from Aurora. That sight being the face of Jane.

**The Next Day**

**Bella POV**

"We can't just march over to Italy and barge into Volterra. It'll give them the right to kill everyone," Amelia argued with us as we told her our plans to retrieve our daughter.

"They have our daughter, who is also their princess. They've committed treason. They're the ones who should die," I argued right back.

"We have no proof she's there. Jane may have orchestrated this without the knowledge of her leaders."

"Amelia, she can't just go behind Aro and the others' back. At least one of them would've had to give the order. Jane has the pathological need to please them, especially Cias."

Amelia looked at me with eyes that conveyed her sympathy, but also held the stern disapproval of a queen. "I'll send word that we are visiting in order to request their help with finding Aurora. We'll have to fly over there and we'll have to go through all of the proper diplomatic channels. Call all of your friends in Europe and request their help in searching for her over there, but keep your friends here looking. We'll leave as soon as we can."

I thanked her whole heartedly and rushed off to tell my family.

**Two Days Later**

**Edward POV**

We'd been in Volterra for a whole day and still nothing. Bella and I weren't allowed to enter the castle, and it was driving us insane. Our daughter had been missing for a week and now that we had Jane as the prime suspect, the Volturi keeping quite was doing nothing but confirming they were hiding something.

Bella and I said at the Embassy with the rest of our family and awaited word from Aro. As time ticked by, we were becoming more and more impatient and almost irrational, and then Felix and Demetri visited the Embassy with an invitation.

Bella and I went over at once and followed the hallways we never thought we'd have to follow again. We then came to the same room from so long ago, and both noticed that Cias' chair was empty.

Venom pooled in my mouth and my vision turned red as I put two and two together without having to hear Marcus' thoughts to confirm what I knew. Cias had orchestrated the entire thing.

"Edward, Bella we are so very sorry for what has happened, and we would like you to know that we do not condone what our brother has done. Our sources have confirmed that your daughter is being kept around New Orleans," Aro said and a growl escaped me.

"You've know this and yet you couldn't have told us before we left Louisiana to come here," Bella demanded while she was literally shaking with anger.

"Lady Bella, I promise you I had no idea about this before you came here," Marcus said rising from his seat. "I can't speak for anyone else, but I do hope you find your daughter. She's being kept at these coordinates. I am so very sorry that this happened."

Bella took the address from Marcus and squeezed his hand before she turned and dragged me from the room. As we walked she whipped out her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing," I asked her as we continued darting out of the castle.

"Texting Damon and Stefan. They picked up the search in Louisiana when we left. They'll be able to get to her before we can. I don't care if it's us that save her anymore or not. I just want to have her safe. I don't want her to have to endure what's happening to her any longer."

With our friends notified and on the way to save Aurora, we gathered our family and started back to New Orleans.

**New Orleans Two Hours Later**

**Elijah Mikaelson POV**

I had received the text message from my brother thirty minutes before and started towards the compound as soon as I could, but it seemed every red light in the city was against me. It was at one of those red lights that I noticed a young woman walking out of one of the shops owned by the witches.

She had raven hair that shone with strands of red in the sunlight. As if she felt me staring, she looked at me with the most beautiful hazel eyes that changed to the brightest emerald green before my eyes, smiled and nodded my way before she turned to walk away.

The car behind me honked, and I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts of the woman. I started driving forward again and then soon arrived at the compound.

There in the courtyard waiting were my brother and sister, Marcel, Jackson, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and her friends along with three other vampires. "Where are they hiding her," I demanded jumping right into action.

"Not too far outside of town. They're using a cloaking spell, but with the coordinates we won't have any trouble getting to them. The trouble will come from not knowing how many are there and how we're going to incapacitate them without losing anyone," Marcel explained.

"We know that Jane is with them and can only assume so is her brother Alec. They have powers that will cripple us and make our efforts in saving Aurora useless," one of the other vampires, that I then realized was named Garrett.

"I think I can help with that. I can take them out. They'll have to come outside to use their powers. Jane has to look at you, and if Alec were to use his gift inside he'd incapacitate everyone in there," Bonnie Bennett informed us all.

"Just get Jane to her knees. It's about time she got a taste of her own medicine," one of the female vampires told her.

"You can have Jane, Kate, but Cias is mine," the other said.

"Well Tonya, as a father, I can say we'd better leave him for the girl's father to handle," my brother said giving his two sense worth.

"So what's the plan," I asked and looked at each of them.

"Well, the wolfies here, make a whole lot of noise howling and what-not. The witch twins come out to investigate. Bonnie fries their brains. Someone picks off those two. The rest of the conspirators come out. We kill them. And then the big, bad ugly comes out and we incapacitate him for Edward to handle as he sees fit. We rescue the princess, get her bathed and fed," Damon replied in Damon fashion. "Let's go."

"The girl may need medical attention. God only knows what they've done to the poor darling," Rebekah stated, making a very good point.

"We received some medical equipment made to treat her. We have everything we could need for any situation," Stefan informed us. "And I'm able to treat her."

"Lead the way," I said and another thirty minutes later we were in the woods outside a small shack not too far from the Bayou.

We all waited silently until the first howl started once Niklaus showed up next to me and the Salvatores. Quite surprisingly the first ones to exit the shack were the very ones we predicted. This was probably due to the fact that they'd be able to shut down any treat quicker than anyone else.

I watched as they both then fell to their knees screaming without any noise escaping them. Kate and Garrett then moved in, dragging them off into the woods. A few minutes later out came two vampires like us and a witch. Elena and Caroline moved in then taking out the vampires and dragging the witch over to us.

"Is there anyone else in there except Cias and the princess," I asked of her.

"No," she replied crying.

"Is the princess still alive?"

"Yes," she answered again. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, you will be taken back and you will be interrogated and tried by the queen for crimes against the crown," I told her and Elena and Caroline dragged the woman off.

We all started moving in towards the shack then, but Cias exited holding the princess.

"Day! Stef," the little girl exclaimed struggling against Cias' hold and reaching towards us. She was very thin and pale.

"Ah, the Mikaelsons. It's so nice to see you again. Though I must admit I never thought I'd see you with this bunch. Now, where are the two insolent creatures that created this abomination," he said with a sickening grin.

"They are on their way back from Volterra. They'd found out that you had a part in this and were going to retrieve their daughter," Niklaus informed the monster before us. "If I were you, I'd release the girl."

"I don't think so. It's a pity that the parents won't be here to watch their daughter die. I do hope you'll inform them of what happened." Tonya had started to move in on him and he grabbed Aurora's throat and squeezed a little. "I wouldn't do that, Tonya."

Tonya stopped her advance and looked at Aurora. "It's over Cias! Let the girl go!"

"You're right Tonya, it is over, but if I'm going to die, I'm going to take the precious princess with me." At that moment Cias closed his mouth around Aurora's throat and we all stood still in shock.

Within a second our bodies were able to function again and as we started forward Cias dropped the girl. I darted forward and caught her, and I looked over to Cias to see that his mouth had turned black as if it had been burned.

I turned my attention back to the girl as the others carted Cias away. Stefan had joined me and was digging through the bag of equipment. Cias's teeth had severed the girl's spine and cut through her trachea, though as I watched she began to heal slowly. All that didn't matter then because she was suffering.

She looked up at me with her brown eyes, fighting to breathe. "Talk to her and distract her. I'm going to have to intubate her," Stefan told me and turned to Aurora. "Rora, I'm going to need you to focus on Elijah's voice. Don't pay any attention to what I'm doing. It's going to be uncomfortable but it's going to help you get better."

"Hello, princess," I started.

"Tell her a story," Rebekah said coming to help.

"I don't know any stories."

"Yes, you do. Tell her about the ball back in Mystic Falls."

"Not long ago, in Mystic Falls, there was a ball," I started as Stefan inserted the tube down the little girl's throat and I could see that the air that Rebekah was pumping into her from the little bag was helping. "The ball was thrown by my family, and there was music and dancing. Every girl wore a pretty gown and the boys their best suites."

Before my eyes the girl healed quicker and quicker. "Your friends Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline attended." Just then, Aurora's throat completely closed on both sides, and she grabbed my hand. She started breathing around the tube, and Stefan explained what he needed her to do in order to remove it.

After it was out she tried to speak. "No, no, princess. You mustn't talk," I told her and let her squeeze my hand. "You're throat is going to be sore for some time, but we're going to take you back to our house and get you better before your mommy and daddy get here."

"We need to move her. She needs blood, and food. Something cold to soothe her throat," Stefan said as he packed up.

Damon had returned at that moment, and took the girl out of my arms. "Hey Rora. Everything's gonna be okay." I had never seen Damon so relieved in the entire time I've known him.

"She's his best friend and he's her's," Stefan explained. "Well, he's tied with Seth and then I follow at a close second. Now, you might tie with me for that honor."

We all headed back to the compound and made sure to make the princess comfortable. Tonya and Kate made sure she was given a bath and then Elena and her friends made sure she was fed. Damon stayed with her and made sure she slept some before her parents arrived, and the rest of us stayed downstairs and made sure Cias stayed weak and unable to escape.

The young parents arrived a couple of hours later. They rushed right up to the room the princess was staying in along with Carlisle. A little while later, Carlisle and his son emerged from the room. "Thank you my friends. My family and I owe you a great debt," Carlisle said as he came to shake each of our hands.

"Yes, thank you for saving my daughter," Edward said looking down and then back to us. "What exactly happened?"

"Edward, I don't think it's best-"

"Carlisle, they kidnapped my daughter and hurt her. We both saw the scar. I want to know what happened to my daughter."

"I can show you," I offered and after he nodded I replayed the events of the night. "I'm sorry."

Edward bit his lip and closed his eyes to rein in the anger he felt, and then he looked up at me. "Where is he?"

**AN:** And that was chapter ten. It was a little longer than the past couple of chapters, so that's a plus. In the next chapter we will get to see Edwards confrontation with Cias. Don't forget to review and follow. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Sorry for the delay in updating, I have been very busy these days bad haven't had the chance to upload this chapter. I've also been working on a couple of new fanfictions I hope to have the first chapter uploaded by the end of the year. One of the new projects in the works is a fanfiction in honor of the new book Life And Death but with a twist. It's Twilight, but instead of being a gender swap, it's Twilight with Esme replacing Bella and Carlisle replacing Edward. It's a lot better than it sounds and I hope to have the first Chapter up by Thanksgiving her in American, and for my friends outside the US that is November 26. Anyways without any further waiting her is chapter eleven of A Better Forever.

**New Orleans**

**Edward POV**

We arrived in New Orleans and ran straight to the Mikaelsons' home. I heard Damon's thoughts from one of the rooms upstairs, and grabbed Bella's hand to lead her up there. Carlisle followed us so that he could examine Aurora and see how bad a state her health was in.

We found her curled up next to Damon with a tear stained face. "She just got back to sleep. She's been having nightmares."

"Thank you, Damon, for staying with her," Bella thanked him as she went to take his place next to Aurora. "It's okay baby girl. Momma's here now."

Damon didn't leave the room he just went over to a chair and sat down. He was there in case we needed anything, but he was very careful not to think about what happened that night.

Bella kissed Aurora's forehead and brushed the dark hair away from her throat as Carlisle sat down to examine her. There stretched a crescent scar down the front of Aurora's throat, and when Carlisle lifted her head up there was a matching one on the back of her throat. "Someone bit her," he said and continued examining her. "She should be fine. She'll be weak for a few days, and I can't tell you how much of a psychological effect this will have on her. She's been through a lot."

Carlisle moved away to go talk to Damon and I went over to my wife and daughter. "Did you text Nessie," Bella asked me as I sat down on the other side of Aurora.

"Yeah," I replied and kissed the top of Aurora's head.

"I'm so glad this is over. She's safe, and in our arms. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Bella hugged Aurora closer to her.

"Bella stay with her. I'm going to find out what happened," I inform my wife before I kiss her and then the top of our daughter's head.

I left the room with Carlisle and thanked everyone downstairs. I looked down after I voiced my gratitude and when I looked up I asked, "What exactly happened?"

"Edward, I don't think it's best," my father said trying to discourage me from finding out the truth in hopes of preventing me of doing something hasty in a fit of rage.

"Carlisle, they kidnapped my daughter and hurt her. We both saw the scar. I want to know what happened to my daughter," I said determined.

"I can show you," Carlisle's friend Elijah offered, and I nodded to him. He began to play the night's events from the moment they found out the location of where Caius and his allies were hiding my daughter all the way to Caius' teeth tearing through my daughters flesh and the aftermath.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes in an attempt to control my anger as much as possible, and when I opened my eyes I looked straight at Elijah. "Where is he?"

"Follow me," he said and motioned for me to follow. "His condition has been worsening. It's as if Aurora's body forced his venom back into his mouth with a poisonous property. He can't talk, but I don't think that would cause a communication barrier between you. Also a fare warning his appearance is quite disturbing."

We'd ended up outside a small cramped room in the basement of the Mikaelson compound. I opened the door and inside, sitting in a corner was Caius. In the limited light I could see that his lower jaw had fallen off and his face appeared charred from his cheeks down his throat. "Hello Caius," I said and then asked of Elijah, "How weak is he?"

"Very, I believe. His strength has diminished so much, Bonnie hasn't had to be in here to keep him under control for a few hours," he answered.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Caius as Elijah exited then room. "Here's how things are going to work. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to think your answer. Why did you take Aurora?"

Caius had obviously trained his mind very well for him to be able to ignore my question and not even think of a single thought that'd give him away.

"Do I need to bring Bonnie back? I'm sure she can draw the thoughts out of your head."

When I heard his thoughts I knew that if he could be smiling he would be. _Why would I tell you when I can wait it out a couple more days and take my secrets to the grave? And I know you won't call the little witch in here to torture me. You wouldn't disappoint your family like that._

"Normally I wouldn't Caius, but you've threatened my family. Harmed my child. A little three-years-old girl who couldn't defend herself. You deserve anything and everything that comes to you. I can tell that the poison that was the venom that entered my daughter's throat and forced its way back into yours when you bit her is causing you pain. Sure, you think in a couple of days you'll be a charred corpse so why not fight it out. Go out knowing you've left my wife and I with unanswered questions and a need to always be afraid for our daughter. You could do that, I know you could, but I'm sure that Bonnie or any witch for that matter could slow the affects of the poison and drag out your life for weeks, or months, or even years and increase the pain it causes. Eventually you'd give in begging for the pain to go away, and I'd be there to hear your answer. I know you can wait, but so can I, and I will have my answers before you die.

"Now having said that, I don't think my wife is as patient. You've obviously never witnessed the love a mother carries for her child and what they would do to protect that child. You'll suffer more at her hand than anyone else's. I think it's in your best interest to tell me what I want to know before she has the chance to find her way down here to you. So, I'm going to ask you one more time, why did you take Aurora?"

_She is an abomination. She should have never been born. No vampire was ever supposed to be able to practice magic let alone use it to conceive a child with another vampire. She needed to be eliminated along with you and your wife. You created not one new breed, but two_, he thought.

"You forget Caius that these 'new breeds' have existed before. Those like Nessie have been around for almost two centuries that we know of. By abomination you mean to say different from you. I'm sure you'd try to kill the Mikaelsons if you could. You'd kill any species that's not like you." I kneeled in front of him as I spoke, and I heard Elijah shift his weight in the hallway and for a moment was surprised he'd stayed. "You'd kill anyone you felt was a threat to you and your power. You've hunted werewolves for centuries and you and your 'brother', Aro have been waiting for the chance to kill our coven. You are a monster, and you are right I don't want to disappoint my family by giving in and torturing you to make you feel the pain and fear that you made my daughter feel. So to honor them I will grant you this one last kindness. I will allow you to be taken back to Volterra to die. You'll get to see your wife one last time as well as Aro, and you can tell him how you failed."

I stood and turned to walkout of the room. "Oh there's one more thing. Amelia said that the only way you were able to stay undiscovered for so long was having some sort of knowledge of the future. The only way can see you having that knowledge would be if your had access to a royal oracle. As it just so happens, Aurora's oracle has been missing since soon after her christening. You don't know anything about that do you?"

He turned away from me, and his mind went back to being useless. I knew he wasn't going to answer my question. I turned back and left the room. In the hallway, Elijah looked up at my exit. "You're really going to send him back to Volterra?"

"Yes," I answered Elijah's question as we made our way back up to the main floor of the house. "He's going to die no matter where he is, and I personally would like him on the other side of the world where he belongs."

"Would you mind if I accompanied the royal guard when they escort him back?"

I was surprised at his request, but once I looked inside his mind. His father had ways of thinking similar with Caius, and Elijah hated it. Like Mikael, Caius had let his fear and loathing cause him to harm an innocent. He had all this disgust for Caius because of Caius' actions and ways, but there was something else hiding underneath all of that truly made him want to ensure that Caius died. There was a loyalty to my daughter similar to that Seth experienced. It wasn't something he could explain or understand, but it assured me that we'd always have an ally in him when it came to protecting Aurora. And for that I was grateful and agreed to make the arrangements for his travel to Volterra with the royal guard.

We returned to courtyard of the compound and I went back up to the room where I'd left my daughter and wife. "Will you tell me what happened," Bella asked from the bed where she laid with our daughter curled into her side.

"Yes," I answered as I pulled my phone from her purse and began to make the arrangements for our return trip home and the gurard's trip to Volterra.

"When," she demanded annoyed.

"When we are home and Aurora isn't able to hear it."

"Is he dead," she asked in a whisper.

"Not yet." I looked over to her as I finished texting Esme to let her know what time we'd be home.

Bella pulled Aurora closer and I could tell it was her way of ensuring she didn't go finish the job herself. I crossed the room and laid on the other side of Aurora. I stretched my arm protectively over my daughter and wife and listened to Aurora's thoughts.

She must have been slightly awakened when Bella pulled her closer because sleepily, her little nose sniffed the air and recognized Bella's scent that had been with her for a while, but she also recognized my scent was new to our little gathering. My face filled her thoughts as she turned over and scooted the small distance away from Bella to snuggle up to me. She didn't like not having some sort of contact with Bella, too, though so she held out her little hand behind her.

"She wants you to hold her hand," I tell Bella as I listened as sleep overtook Aurora again. Bella smiled slightly and wrapped her hand around our daughter's. In that moment as I listened to Aurora's dreams, I realized that this night could have been very different. My sweet little girl could've not been in our life anymore, and that thought made the moment with her so much sweeter. As I heard her heartbeat, each breath she took, and watched as dreams of princesses filled her head, I once again thanked God for her and knew that I didn't deserve her or her love, but I also knew that I'd spend the rest of eternity trying to.

**Two Days Later**

**Edward POV**

Everyone had been invited over to the main house, and Aurora was passed from one person to the next as they poured affection over her. She was happy to spend most of her time with Charlie who didn't want to let her go. He was almost driven mad while we were gone.

I'd found myself talking with Amelia. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she answered with a confused look on her face.

"Ever since the day they met, Seth has had this loyalty and protectiveness over Aurora that mirrored that of a wolf towards an imprint, but he never imprinted on her. Does that mean he'll be her mate," I asked looking in the other room at Aurora.

"No, but there's more isn't there."

I looked back at her and smiled. "Elijah Mikaelson has the same loyalty and protectiveness of her." I didn't know how bothered by the thought of my daughter's mate already being in her life I was until I'd started the conversation. I blame it on being a typical dad. I knew time was getting closer to Nessie starting a life with Jacob and I was scared as hell at losing Aurora anytime soon.

"I see. There are stories of men having that loyalty and protectiveness for a queen if they've met her before her maturity, and some have ended up being the mates of the queens. I won't tell you too much, but I will ease your mind of the future. Aurora will grow up with Seth being her best friend. She will be as normal as any other girl. She will find love, and heartache, but from that she will find her mate, and you will be happy in the choice." Not being able to read Amelia's mind was a pain at times like that. I would've loved to have seen who would win my daughter's heart so that make sure it didn't happen.

"If I may say something else," Amelia started again, "don't worry about what is to come. We've all seen how quickly life can change and go wrong. Don't miss what's happening now with Aurora worried about what will happen. Be here for her, watch her grow into a person you'll be proud of. When she finally comes to the point where she falls in love you may not be ready, but you'll be happy. You don't have to ever worry about losing her. She's a daddy's girl of epic proportions. She'll always keep you around."

I won't lie and say that I lost all of my worries, but I was comforted in the fact my daughter would always need me. As if it were summoned by God to prove that point, Aurora thought toward me, _Daddy, I'm thirsty. _She was thinking about blood, and she even threw in a sweet little reminder. _No human please. _

I went and fixed her sippy cup and returned to the living room. When she saw me enter the room, Aurora hugged Charlie tightly and then turned to reach for me. I picked her up and took her over to an armchair and set with her as she ate. She leaned her head on my chest and thought, _Daddy I love you._

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I told her, and this she thought about a party and gifts with the question, _Can I open my presents now? _I laughed and kissed her hair. It's amazing how she differs from her mother. At last someone likes gifts.

**AN: **And that was chapter eleven. I realize it wasn't as long as some of the other chapters and maybe not as good, but we're moving on now and hoping to get better from here. Be sure to review and favorite and follow the story. Follow me for any new updates including the Carlisle and Esme Twilight fanfiction. Also I want to here what you think in the comments: Do you think Aurora's mate is already in her life? If so, then who do you think it is? Until next time guys... SuperBat5795


End file.
